Reid short stories
by beckerandjess4eva
Summary: A collection of drabbles, mostly with Spencer Reid. they will mostly be humour, some angst and possibly romance depending on pairings. Eligible for suggestions. I will post any possible warnings on specific chapters. But it will all be quite mild. Thanx
1. Chapter 1 ideas

**First publishing a Criminal Minds ff so be nice. Plus I think this is the shortest thing I have ever written- drabble shots you see.**

**I do not own any of the characters. I just steal them time to time. **

_**Chapter 1- ideas**_

_Spencer's POV_

I caught a look at Morgan. He was leaning against the bench staring at the new girl by the Coffee machine. I tried not to laugh at the predictability of the situation.

As if he _knew_ what I was thinking he turned and glared at me. "What pretty boy?" he asked slowly. I just tried to look away knowing there really wasn't an answer which would please him.

"Pretty boy? Are you _ignoring _me?" Morgan asked in his usual tone.

"No Morgan. It's just that any comment I replied to you with, that there would be no good outcome. So I think I'll add _**ignore**_ to my list of choices which fail. Next I might try '_escape to team_' or '_excuse self_' and maybe even add '_hide_' as well as '_make Morgan feel awkward'_ ," I answered curtly looking at Morgan's confused face. "Or that worked too," I laughed.

But as situations were, we were interrupted. "Hey Morgan, Reid. Get in here now," JJ called.

I just grinned at Morgan. "I'll add '_case_' to the list of successes."

Morgan just huffed.

_**Word-count- 181**_

**Prompts and reviews would be helpful**

**Thnx**


	2. Chapter 2 clothes

**No warnings just random Derek/Reid friendship as I like to write. Next one will be a bit of Garcia and Reid together. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2- clothes**

Derek stared at Spencer, "what are you wearing?" he asked unsure what emotion to be feeling. He was verging to laughter. But Reid's expression made him cover his emotions.

Reid was sitting in his desk with a t-shirt with large bold lettering from a band Derek knew was quite popular, and with tight jeans on. Reid frowned at him, "have you ever woken up late and thrown something random on before," Reid muttered.

Derek chuckled, "I never knew you even had something like this in your home Reid, I'm impressed."

Reid stared at the cup of coffee in his hands. "Great, if that's your response... Garcia is going to drive me crazy. Would it be weird if I changed from my go bag?" Reid asked sceptically.

"Completely. Let me go get Garcia," Morgan stated and ran off.

Reid just put his head in his hands, this was going to be a long day and he was already tiered.

_**Word-count- 158**_

**TA'DA**


	3. Chapter 3 texting

**Here again, good isn't it. But they are that easy to write... so there you go XD**

**Chapter 3- texting**

Garcia pressed the package into Reid's hands. "I know you didn't ask for it. But I wanted to see how good you are with technology," she stated. Reid slowly tore the package open.

He stared at Garcia, "you got me a gameboy?" he asked looking down at it.

She smiled slightly. "I also got you some of the better games, but tell me if you don't like it," she explained briskly walking away.

Reid immediately began to play, then past the point when he just liked the game, then to the point where he was completing and finishing. Then going and breaking every score he'd hear Garcia boast about a few years back. After a few hours he walked up to Garcia. "Does 7800 seem like a decent score for a newcomer?" he asked.

Garcia just stared at him, "you're going to be introduced to online games, Reid. And we will be unstoppable," she laughed.

_Word-count- 155 _

**TA'DA**


	4. Chapter 4 clumsy

**This one is about Reid and Morgan once more as they are the easiest to write for XD**

**Chapter4- clumsy**

"Reid? Reid, where are you?" the panicked voice of Morgan called out, searching the field for where Reid was. They had been searching the area and Reid had just vanished.

"Morgan!" Reid replied setting Morgan to run off towards where he heard the voice. He felt worry and fear flitting through his imagination.

"Reid, Reid are you okay?" he asked running down the ditch and catching sight of Reid. Then he stopped staring at the prone figure... "Reid?" he murmured seeing the slightly muddy and roughed up form of Reid. "Are you okay?" he asked confusion setting in.

Reid blushed slightly and looked up apologetically. "I slipped down the hill. Can you help me up?" Reid answered blushing even more. Morgan was dumbstruck for a minute then lifted Reid up and snorted lightly.

That was one reason where Reid's clumsiness was just more than just funny.

_Word-count_ _146_

**I hope that was a good one, simple as. I think I should get a funny version of the others doing something stupid. But I think that can easily wait. **


	5. Chapter 5 when doors turn bad

**Already? Yeah, I have been like sitting down and doing all of these so far in quick succession. **

**Chapter 5- when doors turn bad**

Reid almost, _almost_, did a double take when he saw Morgan with crutches. The first feeling was utter confusion as to when this had happened. Morgan looked really embarrassed (as he would be).

"What happened to you?" Reid asked worriedly.

Morgan looked slightly embarrassed at what he was about to say. "You know when I was kicking that door down, and it turned out to be reinforced... well let's just say it hurt a lot," Morgan answered turning away from Reid.

"Have you told the rest of the team yet?" Reid asked.

Morgan turned back and glared at Reid. "I'm not planning to," Morgan stated.

"Oh, I'll do it for you then," Reid answered and ran off to tell everyone the mildly comical news.

_Word count 124_

**I am unsure which one to do next and whether my characterisation of the characters are completely correct. **


	6. Chapter 6 stalker

**My first try at doing the character Hotch, so I hope I do it well for you XD**

**Chapter 6- Stalker**

Reid glanced up at Hotch, "Err..." Reid murmured.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Hotch asked.

Reid just blushed, "this girl keeps calling me," he stated looking at his mobile.

"Answer it, then. If she's interested," Hotch summarised.

"She followed me home, it's just creepy," Reid replied.

"Oh, I see," Hotch smiled.

"I think I'll either confront her... or maybe a restraining order will deter her," Reid muttered sadly.

"I never thought you were the type," Hotch stated.

"What does that mean?" Reid asked.

"Never you mind..." Hotch stood up and walked off to the rest of the team.

And Reid never did find out what he meant...

_Word-count 108_

**That went badly, I tried to stick with 100, but I just couldn't. **


	7. Chapter 7 date

**Here it is Reid and JJ, I think I might try a Garcia and Reid after this as she is my second favourite character, although she's a bit hard to write for sometimes. **

**Chapter 7- date**

Reid blushed as JJ just continued to study him. "You... you have a date?" she asked slightly confused by the predicament of this situation.

Reid muttered something under his breath before continuing. "JJ, I'm not going to even ask how you know that. Just please, whatever you do, this is not a big deal," Reid muttered.

JJ jumped at his comment knowing know that she had accurately guessed him. "What is she like? Is she your girlfriend?"JJ asked in quick concession.

Reid grinned then tried to hold back his spreading smile. "Maybe she is," he murmured blushing in JJ's gaze.

"Awww, Spence!" JJ chuckled.

Then JJ stood and walked away Reid staring after her, "what are you up to?" he asked.

JJ chuckled and pointed to Garcia's office. "I'm going to find out everything about her," JJ answered.

"Or you could just ask me?" he said in response.

"Hey, what's the fun in that!" she laughed knocking on Garcia's door.

_Word-count 160_

**I was really, really trying not to go off on a tangent and I really think it worked quite well in the end actually. **


	8. Chapter 8 chocolate

**This one is Garcia and Reid, and is dedicated to Uti, lederra and PurpleKoala who have reviewed so far. I had the words rain, groovy and chocolate in mind but in the end I had to pick just one. Continue to review please because it is lovely and makes me smile. **

**Chapter 8- chocolate**

Reid blushed slightly as he placed the chocolate on Garcia's desk. "What is this for?" Garcia asked.

Reid grinned up at her, "You said you really needed some chocolate, and as Morgan was distracted I thought you would want this. I think it's your favourite, unless it has changed since last time," Reid babbled as he placed the large bar of double-choc Cadburys on her desk.

They sat in comfortable silence until Garcia pulled another chair from around the corner and shoved Reid into it. "So, what's my little boy been up to with the team, except the whole hunting down a psychopath thing," Garcia murmured grinning at him.

"Well the psychopath ended up well, Morgan and me ended up stuck in barbed wire though, it was his fault- completely his fault I mean," Reid grumbled smiling as Garcia began to laugh at him.

"Sorry, Reid, I just imagined that, I bet my chocolate suga was annoyed. And you probably had to stop him from ripping himself apart, poor kid," she mused.

"You should've been there, with a camera," Reid mused and grinned as Garcia handed him a piece of Chocolate.

_Word count- 191_

**There you go, reviews are like muffins, and I like them a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9 rain

**It has been long but I had a cold and looking at the screen made me want to sit in a dark cube... **

**Here you are anywhooo**

**Chapter 9- Rain**

Reid concluded right in that instant that rain was both good and bad. It was good as Garcia had made sure he got some coffee; however he felt soaked and was sure by the way people were looking at him that some parts of his clothes were see-through.

Then another reason to hate it came apparent... he was cold and wet and...

Oh...OH! Now he had a reason to like it. Garcia had given him the coffee and a light kiss on the tip of his sopping wet forehead.

Now, he knew he hadn't blushed this time. But every time she did something like that his inside's did the Mexican dance.

And he didn't mind...

_Word count- 115_

**Now, I don't ship Garcia/Reid, but it turned out like that for some reason XD**


	10. Chapter 10 the books

Another one for you XD and this one was a prompt that took a very interesting idea from my fellow follower.

**Chapter 10- the books**

It was that time again... another year had once again come round and Reid was a year older. This was predictable he knew it, but now it had started to get stranger...

As Morgan had been hinting what he'd bought him for the last week... and Reid was mildly concerned for what it would be.

Knowing Morgan it wouldn't be something he would be entirely pleased with.

But it wasn't. There was a pile of books (yes, a whole stack), for Reid. The only problem was that there were so many... so Reid, being who he was, decided he could read them all first then bring them home one by one once he finished them.

That was the plan anyway... but it didn't work out like that.

As Reid finished the eighth book before lunch he started to get a little concerned... _how_ was he supposed to get them all home?

It would be a very interesting train journey later-on.

_Word count- 160_

**I went off on a bit of a tangent, but I hope that was still 'kay. **


	11. Chapter 11 stuck

**Here you are, I will try updating two at once when I don't have work to be getting on with (stupid geography coursework). **

**Chapter 11- stuck**

It wasn't funny. It _wasn't_ funny... well that's what Reid kept telling himself. But the thing was, if it wasn't funny, then why couldn't he stop laughing?

In the end, Reid managed to calm down enough to ask the all important question, "Why are you in there?"

This was a very crucial thing he had to ask.

As it was, why would Morgan be stuck in-between that small gap for no apparent reason?

"Don't ask, just get me out!" Morgan cried appearing to be rather embarrassed by the whole situation.

But Reid just whipped out his cell and dialled Garcia's number... "Garcia, can you get everyone here? Morgan's got himself stuck, and I thought they would want to see... Yes, but it's funny... I'll take a photo for you then," Reid muttered over the phone.

"Don't you dare!" Morgan cried as Reid lifted the phone to the slightly embarrassed Morgan stuck in the tight gap.

_Word count- 155_


	12. Chapter 12 knockout

**This one is going to be angsty, because to be honest, that is what I'm good at XD**

**Chapter 12- knock-out**

Reid slowly opened the door, gun trained on a far corner.

As soon as Reid entered the dingy room the man sprang, striking the blow hard across Spencer's face, causing him to fall to the floor.

Reid glanced up at the man above him, who he knew to be their UnSub. "Hotch! Morgan!" Reid yelled before the boot swiftly connected with his face leaving him out cold.

...

Hotch watched as Morgan attempted to kick the door down for the third time without success.

They couldn't wait any longer...

Slowly the wood splintered and they steadily walked inside, seeing at once the unconscious Reid on the floor. "Damn, Morgan; get after him," Hotch ordered as he bent down by Reid's side.

_Word count- 121_

**Meh, the idea was good, but it was hard to cut it this short!**


	13. Chapter 13 Sherbert

**Dedicated to my very best friend Harriet XD who is addicted to the stuff, as am I to golden syrup (I've been banned from the stuff). **

Chapter 13- Sherbert

Reid glanced back up at Garcia blushing heavily. "Give me one good reason Dr. Reid why you invaded my personal stash of Sherbert?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him as he held the little bag in front of himself.

It appeared that hiding the object in a locked drawer wouldn't stop the thief (which was now identified). As it had just made Reid look even guiltier and sillier. She knew his excuse would be 'I know the combination, I'm a profiler' but he still was eating her stash.

Finally when Reid plucked up the courage to reply, Garcia couldn't believe what was said.

"They're out on coffee"

And Garcia couldn't stop from laughing.

_Word count- 114_

**Ta'da**


	14. Chapter 14 salt and Pepper

**I am just stating that Sherbert is like a sugary substance in the U.K which has an awful lot of energy in it, as I am now unsure whether you can get it in America. So I was just explaining what it was. This chapter is dedicated to those who have favourites/subscribed. But especially to **_**Jessie 33**_** and to **_**Purplekoala **_**who have reviewed all my chapters so far. **

Chapter 14- Salt and Pepper

Morgan glared across at Reid a frown covered his face, until he screwed it up and sneezed. "Reid, have you put Pepper in my food?" Morgan asked glaring at the chuckling agent currently leaning against the wall.

Reid looked at Morgan in the eyes; his eyes were sparkling, revealing a certain mischievous side to the resident genius. "Didn't you say that we were participating in a prank war?" Reid politely asked smiling sweetly down at Morgan as he sneezed again.

Morgan just looked across at Reid and frowned, irritated with his current predicament. "This is not over," Morgan stated and started to sneeze once more.

"Oh no, it definitely is not over, _Derek_," Reid mused looking sheepishly across at Derek, before he broke into laughter.

_Word Count- 125_

**There you are, simple Pepper, often works as a prank. **


	15. Chapter 15 sciencemagic gone boom

Chapter 15- sciencemagic gone boom

Hotch was not by any means the only one to stare as Reid emerged from one of the offices covered in foam. Garcia, JJ and Prentiss followed behind, but all of whome didn't look as silly as Reid did covered head to foot.

"Should I even ask?" Hotch asked as he stared at Reid trying to clear the foam from his eyes.

Reid blushed slightly as he looked down at his foam-covered torso. "I think it may have backfired," Reid murmured looking back at something through the doorway.

"You are clearing it up, then changing Reid, and please next time... test it beforehand," Hotch murmured smirking slightly as Reid rubbed at his face, only making the situation worse.

_Word Count- 118_

**There you go, it will be same again next week... XD**


	16. Chapter 16 hiding place

Chapter 16- hiding place

_**Sorry I haven't updated for a while... just to say in the last week was rather eventful as I had to do some BP stuff, teach my friend how to Waltz, make a grass sculpture, make friends fall down grassy hills and to use someone else's blazer as a sun shield...and our house got egged.**_

**This is a Derek and Reid being rather awkward... and planned by Garcia.**

There was a little problem with going to Garcia's with the whole team, as her games were often childish, to get their minds of work. It often worked until the 'hide and seek' fiasco.

They should have known what was about to happen as Garcia explained to the rather perturbed Morgan that "My brown candy you're playing, it's so you can find me some bad guys".

And that meant that Reid was standing at the door looking at the rather annoyed looking Morgan. "How did you get in there?" Reid asked seeing Morgan wedged in the tight space.

"That doesn't matter kid, just get me out!" Derek cried angrily.

"Sorry... I haven't found you yet," Reid murmured starting to walk away.

Morgan just glared after him. For once again Reid was going to show the team how bad Morgan was when it came to games like these, and he would be completely right.

_Word count- 153_

**There you go XD review plz. **


	17. Chapter 17 Reid VS the book of doom

Chapter 17- Reid VS the book of doom

**Weird title but I really felt like writing something like this. **

JJ looked concerned over at Reid as he walked into the ballpin. A large red bruise lay across his face, looking like he had received it fairly recently. As soon as she was able to JJ walked down to investigate.

"Spence, what happened to your face?" she asked conversationally.

"The book did it," he stated frowning angrily. "I couldn't reach it, and in the process I nearly made the whole bookcase fall on me! _And _if you look at the right angle you can see I have an in print of the title!" he cried throwing his hand up in the air.

JJ tilted her head and looked at the bruise and started to chuckle to herself as she saw the words '_the'_ and '_fairytale'_ printed on Spencer's forehead.

Reid would probably have fairytale there for a while, and JJ could only guess how embarrassing it was going to be for their resident genius.

**There you are, JJ is not someone I use (like ever), but I thought she fitted well for this one. **


	18. Chapter 18 Reid's house

**I just needed another reason to have a Garcia and Reid one. I thought- what if his home isn't what everyone thought it would be like?**

Chapter 18- Reid's house

"I know only Morgan's been to my house- but it isn't that amazing." Reid stated as he led Garcia into the elevator.

"It's kept a secret; he just won't tell me," Garcia muttered frowning slightly.

"Garcia- your just here to fix my Desktop. No big thing," Reid exclaimed.

However as soon as they entered Reid's home Garcia squealed. There was a cupboard full of books, but not as much as anyone would have expected. Garcia stared at the bold artwork and the photographs pinned to any space on the wall. A small keyboard lay in the corner with some hand-written music piled on the side (probably made by Reid).

Before Reid could stop her she had run into all the other rooms. "I didn't know you could take photos _this _well!" came a joyful cry from the dining room. "Oh- the view!" and another "Nice clothes. You should wear these."

It took Reid a few attempts to make her go look at his computer. Within a few minutes she had it fixed and was nosily looking through it. Staring at all the photos and other things. "I only thought you spoke one language?"

"Well... I self taught myself some. But that doesn't really count," Reid explained.

Garcia just stared up at him wickedly. She was going to make sure everyone knew about this side to the kid.

_Word count- 227_

**I'm a bit disappointed by that. But that can't be helped. Oh yeah. And if any readers enjoy Supernatural and Criminal Minds I've started quite a few fanfics on that idea. So review and tell me your thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 19 Reid has a hangover?

**I nearly forgot about this little fic. Until I had a mad dash of 'oh god I have to write 5 chapters!' which two are for this and two from another same length angsty!Merlin. And a loooonnnger chapter from a Supermind's fic... so I am overwhelmed by writing. Heh... it's been worse!**

Chapter 19- Reid has a hangover...?

"Are you okay Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked looking at the large bags under the boys eyes, expecting that he had another nightmare-filled night.

"I've got a hangover Morgan, so can you please shut up," Reid replied, swiftly taking a sip of Coffee and sitting heavily on his desk chair.

"Wait, kid. Did you go drinking?"Morgan asked, stunned by Reid's reply.

"That's the way you get a hangover Morgan. Before you ask; I do have other friends who are better at convincing me," Reid huffed. "And one of them gave my number to a load of girls, saying it was his... I'm gonna get spammed," Reid moaned staring at the inbox on his mobile.

_Word count- 113_


	20. Chapter 20 Mud

Chapter 20- Mud

Reid covered his mouth with his hands as Morgan emerged with the UnSub in handcuffs. Absolutely covered in mud. Surprisingly the UnSub was the polar opposite. "Did you go for a swim?" Prentiss asked as she stared at Morgan.

"No, I was getting him. It's not like you helped," he scoffed.

"You look ridiculous," Prentiss replied looking smug at his appearance, and deciding whether or not to take a picture for Garcia. As her 'chocolate god' was covered in more 'chocolate', just not the edible sort.

"There's a river down there if you want to clean up... or finish the ensemble," Reid mused smiling lightly until Morgan strode over and pulled Prentiss and Reid into a bear hug covering them both in mud.

_Word count- 123_

**Well that's two chaps for this week :D**


	21. Chapter 21 manual

**Prompts would be much appreciated XD **

Chapter 21- manual

"The manual is wrong!" came the annoyed cry from their large meeting area and Hotch was drawn towards it. Unsure who, or rather why someone had said a manual was wrong.

Hotch stepped inside to see Reid surrounded by manuals and a broken laptop lain across his legs, a screwdriver held above his head like he was about to stab the offending object. Then Reid turned to Hotch, blushed, and began to explain himself after carefully putting the screwdriver down. "It broke, so I read _every_ manual, although most of them aren't English- and it _still_ won't work!" he cried, clearly exasperated.

"Perhaps you should ask Garcia. The manual won't fix everything. And why not go to the best thing out there?" Hotch explained and Reid looked very stunned. One for not being able to fix it, and two for not even thinking about their glamorous techie.

Hotch turned and walked out not before glancing at all the booklets on the floor ranging from 'technology for dummies' to 'how to make your own laptop'. He smiled slightly, wandering whether his reading spree would make him better with tech.

_Word count- 188_

**Really strange spur of the moment one there XD**


	22. Chapter 22 hat

**Well I'm on the second out of five updates... **_**yay**_**... and after spending over 4hours yesterday on a train, cos the London train station was **_**mental**_**!**

Chapter 22- hat

Morgan glared at the offending item. "Seriously Pretty Boy, I am not wearing that!" he cried holding the object at an arm's length, as if it was about to bite him.

"I wore a worse one on _my_ birthday! And there were more people there!" Reid exclaimed motioning at the hat Morgan refused to place on his head. "And if you don't, I'll act all upset and tell Garcia it was all your fault," Reid stated looking happy at the bribery (or a better label could be _blackmail_).

Morgan huffed and placed the object onto his lap and stared up at Reid. "She wouldn't do anything," he stated, rather hoping that she wouldn't, instead of being absolutely sure.

Reid just laughed and looked across at him triumphantly. "Wanna bet?" he asked and Morgan obliged by placing the yellow fluffy item onto his head. "It suits you," Reid chuckled and Morgan glared in return. After a few seconds of silence there was a snap as Reid took a photo. "This is going online... and to _everyone_ you know," he explained and Derek stood trying to retrieve the camera from the smaller man.

Garcia would definitely love this picture...

_Word count- 197_

**I'll be updating this less often so I can do my longer fics more. 'kay? Always review if you can, and prompts are always welcomed XD**


	23. Chapter 23 burnt

**This is kinda based on me, when I was typing earlier today and forgot about the cup of hot Tea in my hand and poured it on myself... I swore **_**very**_** loudly. My parents weren't impressed...**

This is Morgan and Reid... Kinda Morgan mocking Reid mildly. There's no swearing in this though XD

Chapter 23-burnt

Morgan was confused to say the least. Normally colourful language like that wouldn't occur in the office. Especially as it was _so_ loud, like the person was more-or-less yelling it.

He tried to work out what the person was talking about in-between the rude words, but he picked up that the 'f###### coffee was too f###### hot'.

Slowly he stood walking towards their break room catching a glance at Prentiss on the way past. Thinking hard he determined that he did, in fact know that voice. But he didn't exactly know where from. It was _very_ familiar, but somehow he knew he couldn't remember it because all the swearing.

Morgan pushed the door open to see Reid jumping up on the spot his shirt drenched in what could only be his coffee and holding a pack of ice to it still swearing loudly.

"Pretty Boy, didn't know your vocabulary included swear words," he stated honestly, ignoring the glare he received from Reid.

_Word count- 162_

**Meh, that wasn't ****fantastic**** but to be honest I have a headache after a day's worth of fanfiction reading. (Like literally, over 7 hours worth).**


	24. Chapter 24 food poisoning

Chapter 24- food poisoning

Everyone was annoyed, they had just finished a rather a rather good case, where everything ended up well. Then Rossihad decided that they should all go out for a meal, which was why everyone decided that it was **his** fault, and his alone.

Everyone had ended up with food poisoning, which meant that for the next working day that in the end no-one turned up for work... Not even Hotch (who always went to work). Or Reid, who was currently attached to his bathroom sink...

Strauss was not pleased.

She had even went to check that they weren't all lying, but as soon as she had seen Hotch she had got the conclusion that they would be lacking in staff greatly this week.

There was no Garcia (Strauss found her disrespectful, but always a mother-hen), no JJ (the more agreeable of the lot), no Morgan (Strauss thought his alpha-male attitude was often irritating), no Rossi (the newer of the lot), no Reid (smart-ass), no Prentiss (she wasn't even going to go there) and no Hotch who was _always _reliable.

She hoped they would get back soon; the stress of getting staff was simply... infuriating.

_Word count- 195_

_**Huh, didn't really end up being Reid-centric this one. But not much could be helped by that... **_


	25. Chapter 25 Sleeping Beauty

**I've done lots of these now, haven't i? I'm rather pleased about that. Hints about ideas are always welcomed. :D**

**It's been a bit sporadic in posting recently- but this is totally not my fault. I may be unable to post anything Tuesday either as I have to be up and ready for what I think'll be the worst day of my **_**life**_** on Wednesday. **

**This one is with Garcia and Morgan talking about Reid...**

Chapter 25- sleeping beauty

"Doesn't he look sweet when he sleeps?" Garcia murmured placing a blanket over Reid, who had dozed up on the couch during the very _dull_ and long chick-flick, which had caused his brain to switch of completely at the simplicity of the plot. As well as the fact that if he talked Garcia hit him with a heart-shaped pillow conveniently by her side.

Morgan grinned looked down at Reid covering his eyes in his sleep. "Shame he has to wake up," Morgan chuckled smiling at Garcia his eyes glinting in the dimmed light.

She smiled at him. "You can take the floor then, my chocolate god. I think Reid has got dibs on the couch," she explained grinning at him sweetly.

Morgan huffed and sat heavily on the floor. "You know- he's asleep... we could..." Morgan mused looking up deviously up at Garcia, who was grinning.

"I've already done that. You should have seen his face," she stated looking down at Morgan, who was trying to get comfortable.

"Did you take any pictures?" Morgan asked, and in reply he received a curt nod.

"I promised I wouldn't put them anywhere as long as Reid came shopping with us," Garcia explained.

_Word count- 200 _

**There may be second parts on this being posted soon. For your benefit of the shopping trip and what Garcia did. **


	26. Chapter 26 Mascara

**This is the second part of (chapter 25) Sleeping Beauty **

Chapter 26- mascara

Reid was annoyed to say the least.

Waking up with mascara all over your face, a thick layer of foundation; he was even wearing some bright red lipstick. This was not the best way to start your weekend...

He'd spent his weekend at Garcia's house since his bathroom was being refurnished, and because Morgan was too busy. But the worst part was that Garcia had taken photos while he was still asleep. This was not a good thing in the slightest.

So Reid began to rant various facts about why it was wrong. He began to rant about how wrong everything was... "You can't possibly believe that I would be happy about this Garcia? You were messing with my face while I was _asleep_! Do you know how _creepy_ that is?" Reid exclaimed.

"You have to think- what will it take for me to not post those images on facebook, and send them to the _whole _team?" Garcia murmured smiling slightly at Reid's confused expression.

"You wouldn't," Reid stated, concern flashing across his face.

"Want to risk it?"

"Fine- what will it take?" Reid asked crossing his arms and looking at Garcia in defeat.

"Next Saturday you will meet me here, and we will be going to get you some better clothes," Garcia stated as if it was not up to discussion. Reid nodded feeling rather worried about what Garcia was planning...

_Word count- 232_

_**That didn't exactly go to plan... but it was still okay-ish. **_

_**Reviews are tea- and I'm addicted to them XD :D**_


	27. Chapter 27 Shopping Trip

**The third part after (chapter 25) Sleeping Beauty and (chapter 26) mascara**

Chapter 27- shopping trip

Reid had been annoyed that not only that Garcia was there, but also that JJ and Emily were also coming along shopping.

Reid had tried on everything that they had wanted him to, but he drew a line at actually buying it to wear at work.

Some clothes he just didn't agree with. Like those tight skinny jeans and that almost too-thin-to-be-even-there top.

The girls just grinned deviously at him, and smirked as they saw him in that outfit. "I never knew you could look that good," Emily murmured grinning slightly.

JJ just looked down at him and frowned slightly. "If you were like this at work. Then Will would definitely have some competition," JJ murmured blushing at her compromising statement.

Garcia just giggled and piled him up with lots of various skinny tops. "I think chocolate thunder has competition, with being the one with a gorgeous body," Garcia chuckled.

"Aren't you forgetting about Kevin?" Emily asked looking at the stunned figure of Penelope who just blushed slightly.

_Word count- 168_

**This was the weirdest of three-parters... I'm not sure if I'm happy about these or not... **


	28. Chapter 28 Tears Mix With Rain

**Yes, this is an angsty one, because honestly there has to be one or two of these in here. XD**

**I've written double as many as I usually do... **

**This is Morgan and Reid. Can be interpreted as Slash, or not. Totally depending on the reader :D**

Chapter 28- tears mix with rain

Reid sat there in the park rain washing over him, ignoring how cold it made him feel. Mind just focusing on the fact that he was here.

He was calm... but so sad and so alone.

The tears flowed steadily down Reid's cheeks, mixing with that of the rain. "Pretty boy?" Morgan asked moving to sit beside Reid and drawing them together, wrapping his arms around the other. "You're never alone," Morgan mused, drawing Reid closer together and pulling him tightly to his chest.

"Thank-you," Reid murmured looking into Morgan's face and smiling slightly. He'd never be alone. Morgan had always been the one by his side, as a friend and as his hero. They would never let themselves loose that.

_Word count- 121_

**Well, that was really quite random... XD**


	29. Chapter 29 I need some sleep

**I haven't posted for AGES! I know... I haven't even been on my laptop for 6 days, so this is the first thing I'm doing... writing 4 u XD**

**This is a little angst... Reid unable to sleep because of nightmares.**

**Inspired by 'I need Some Sleep by Eels'**

Chapter 29- I need some sleep

Reid sat there on the corner of his bed glaring up at the dull ceiling. If only Gideon was still here to reassure him, or to spout something which would help somehow.

Then maybe he would be able to stop thinking... even looking at a picture of someone they had saved, didn't help in any way what-so-ever.

He glared down at the end of his bed and lifted up a case file.

Every time he tried to sleep nowadays he remembered things he would rather forget, and all in absolute clarity.

So Reid sat, wishing that soon he would be able to sleep... soon he should be able to sleep. He was kidding himself... he wasn't ever going to be able to at this rate...

_Word count- 125_


	30. Chapter 30 cookies and custard

Chapter 30- stealing cookies and using custard

Garcia was going a little overboard with trying to find out who the thief was... but the actual problem was that it was getting creepy how every little thing she booby-trapped was safely dismantled. She was even debating putting a laxative in the cookies but decided that was a little cruel, and the fact that she might somehow manage to forget at some point...

One trap she had even managed to empty onto Morgan... and Morgan covered in custard was something she wanted to see more often!

Then one morning she saw the thief nibbling on _her _cookies!

Reid just turned and grinned up at her. She couldn't storm in there and interrupt the case... she'd get him later... and hopefully cover him in a thick layer of custard at the same time.

That was a good plan...

_Word count- 138_


	31. Ch31 blame it on the rain and Morgan

Chapter 31- blame it on the rain... and Morgan

Reid was in a bad mood... everyone could tell as soon as he walked into the building followed closely behind by a grinning Morgan.

Morgan had volunteered himself to give Reid a lift, but Reid regretted excepting it. As now he stood, making a puddle of water in the middle of the office trying to dry off his hair with a bright pink towel from Garcia. Morgan had said that he'd give him a lift so he didn't get soaked trying to get to work... as if that actually went to plan?

Morgan was still laughing... as if the rain was in fault for Reid's bad mood?

Reid was _freezing_ and it was just because Morgan had thought it was **funny** to stop off just there so as Reid stepped out he fell into a massive puddle conveniently placed by his door.

Morgan was still laughing...

_Word count- 146_

**Until next update enjoy these three. **


	32. Chapter 32 revenge

**I will **_**sadly**_** be unable to update until after some of my GCSE module's (my parents aren't letting me on my laptop unless it's revision... and I am not sneaky... :( I may be able to add little bits and reply to reviews, but any-more and I doubt my parents would be very impressed. XD**

**Inspired by one reviewer who wanted payback on Morgan... Enjoy... and Review, as they make me survive exams. XD**

**Chapter 32- Revenge **

Morgan had finally got his comeuppance.

He had asked _why_ nerds like Reid always ended up coming together, just to find a way to spite him. All of his files had been hacked, a few dirty images sent to Hotch and Rossi (that had been awkward to explain, as he couldn't exactly say 'Reid did it'). His folders had been renamed and reordered, and sections of what he had written had been translated into various languages... so when they were sent to be over-looked they weren't legible.

And Morgan hated doing the extra work...

That wasn't it; he had discovered numerous 'science-magic' things which all managed to cover him in foam, or whatever took Reid's fancy. (Morgan covered in foam, and food colouring was still _not_ funny.) And whenever he confronted Reid he was met with a confused look and a statement of, "it wasn't me, I was with Prentiss discussing something,"

Morgan, of course never gave up, and asked everyone. But Reid had not been near his desk...

So he had an accomplice.

Then Morgan discovered the CCTV camera's which he managed to find the feed of, through bribing Garcia with chocolate, cake and vouchers.

Morgan reviewed the last few days and saw, to his dismay, various different people tinkering with his stuff.

"Offend one of us, and you will live to regret it," Reid had said... now maybe Morgan did.

_Word count- 232 (I was aiming for 100... that didn't exactly work out...)_

**I love going off on a tangent don't I?**

**Review... PLLLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE!**


	33. Chapter 33 cake

Chapter 33 (gotta luv that number) – Cake!

Reid was confused... as if he wasn't with all this 'social protocol' that often managed to baffle him.

Now, this little puzzle just didn't make sense. As why was the cake being delivered everyday to his desk?

Each day with a tiny note written in thick blue letters was stuck to the wrapper.

Sadly, this wasn't any handwriting he could recognise (that would've been _way _too simple). But he knew it wasn't malicious, he just knew it was someone on the team trying to annoy him...

_Are you confused yet? _one of them had read...

_I think you like this flavour more _another one stated much to his amusement.

_Only three more days _the penultimate one stated and Reid smiled. It was three days until his birthday, and this person was explaining how they had not forgotten.

Then three days later he walked slowly to the only room he knew would contain the last cake. _Happy birthday Reid _hung the note off the large cake, and Reid grinned, hugging the bubbly woman who was grinning down at him.

"This year we didn't forget kid," Garcia murmured pushing him towards where the others were probably waiting. This was probably pre-arranged as they had missed his birthday last year.

Reid grinned.

Now, he liked cake even more, as it would remind him that Garcia (however eccentric) - would never forget... _rather like an elephant... _

_Word count- _

**I had to add the elephant bit at the end... might have squeuered the whole fic... but I couldn't get the **_**'elephant's never forget, nor do they forgive' **_**thing outta my head... **

**I was planning to do extra... however I am too tired to do so. (You may get one tomorrow instead. - we can always hope can't we?) I'm sorry, but updating will resume after exams. **

**Plz review. XD**


	34. Chapter 34 misunderstood

**I haven't actually been online since my last update, so this is really weird to go straight into fanfiction... this is the longest without reading or even writing fanfiction... and I have missed it like anything! Thanks to **Mystical **for giving an awesome anonymous review XD**

Chapter 34- misunderstood

Reid huffed and glanced at the rest of the team. He was the 'kid' to them, the innocence in the group. Well they could believe what they wanted. But Reid had secrets... all of which you would never believe.

Reid smiled to himself slightly as he leant back in his chair thinking back to all the things they had yet to find out about. They were all so naive. See- they were the innocent one's.

They didn't know. Nobody knew...

Reid smirked and looked up at Morgan who was looking at him strangely. "Are you okay kid?" he asked. '_Kid', how he hated being called that_.

Reid just smiled across at Morgan. "I was daydreaming," he stated looking across at the case, a smile dancing across his features.

Morgan just huffed and looked at the screen, passing it off as yet another late weekend.

_Word count- 144_

**Weird huh?**

**Another chapter should be up tomorrow, as I mistakenly deleted what I did/ **


	35. Chapter 35 Secrets's revealed

**This is kind of a continuation of the last chapter. As it could go many different ways- up to your interpretation. This is the second try at this one as the first time my computer crashed and deleted everything open (also deleted another one that I might not bother to redo)... **

Chapter 35- secret's revealed.

Garcia stuttered into life, tears already falling freely down her face. "You _requested _for a transfer," she muttered more to herself than to anyone else. As if this transfer had been deceitful (which it was). Garcia hadn't even registered it on her computers, suggesting how high up the order had been. None of them even realised until Reid admitted to them that this would be his last few weeks here.

Reid stood placing his hands up in defence, trying to calm Garcia down. "Well I didn't _suggest_ it per-say... I just agreed. The team is doing well on its own now. We're doing fine. Plus they really wanted me to work full time," Reid explained.

Prentiss looked up, surprised with what he had just confessed. "Wait _full time_? What does that mean?" Prentiss demanded.

"I've been working with them for the last four years," Reid stated.

"Seriously?" Morgan cried, clearly agitated.

"Yeah," Reid murmured feeling slightly guilty and regretting telling them- it might have been better to pretend he had no control over what was happening.

"How come we didn't know?" Hotch inquired, clearly infuriated with Reid's dishonesty.

Reid just looked up, a determination set on his face. "You didn't need to know."

_Word count- 203_

**I actually forgot to post this, and I cut time out of the sunny weather to do so (sun in England... now **_**that**_** is rare)... **

**Review plz XD**


	36. Chapter 36 What you didn't need to see

**An alternate to the last chapter. Very angst I think... **

**Enjoy, and review. XD**

Chapter 36- What you didn't need to see

Reid felt the hand at his and smiled up at the concerned face. "Pretty boy?" Morgan inquired, the worried tone obvious. "What's going on?" he asked helping Reid to sit at the nearest bench.

"I thought they were migraines... I was wrong." Reid stated clasping a hand to his temple and grimacing.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked apprehensive of what he was about to find out.

"I should have told everyone, I might have got a cookies from Garcia (not that they really help)," Reid began staring sadly into his lap, regret fleeting into his voice.

"C'mon kid, we'll help. All of us will," Morgan reassured frantically trying to reassure himself in the process.

"I went to a different hospital and they did a different test... they found something," Reid murmured, looking up into Morgan's face, tears already leaking from the corner of his eyes. His face drained from all happiness from the movie they had seen earlier.

"Oh Reid," Morgan mumbled looking fearfully at his friend.

"I just have to wait..." Reid whispered wishing that Morgan never realised what was really going on. That these headaches weren't just that. They showed danger, and they might only get worse if there was no cure, if nothing worked.

At least he didn't have to cry alone anymore. He would leave someone who understood... and there was no-one better than Morgan.

_Word count- 230_

**A bit different from what I normally write for these drabbles, but it was an idea I got from the hospital scene in series 6- **_**what if he found something wrong**_**... so here ya'll go. **

**Plz review, as they make me want to write more, even though I should be revising for some modules and other stuff...**

**Thankx :D**


	37. Chapter 37 best served with chilli

**This was inspired by Mystical, who wanted Garcia to take revenge for what happened in 25-27. Oh, and a call out to Mystical (please do a signed review so I can reply). And I didn't realise it was a reference, I just felt like writing that... XD**

Chapter 37- revenge is a dish best served with chilli

Morgan knew what was wrong exactly two seconds after he had taken a bite of the food. Staring with wild eyes up at Garcia he tried frantically to find a glass. " Wha'did yo' 'o?" he said hastily running to the sink his eyes watering and leaving a smirking Garcia still sitting on the floor around the TV.

"Top cupboard!" Garcia called out as she continued to eat her meal.

After about two more minutes Morgan came back in, his face slightly flushed. "That's going on YouTube," Garcia murmured as she ate another mouthful.

"What?" Morgan asked looking frantically for a camera.

"It's hidden," she murmured.

After a few minutes Morgan asked the question which was bugging him..."Why?

Garcia sighed and placed her fork down and glared at Morgan knowingly. "You were mean to my little genius, I had to take my revenge. "

"With chilli?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"It was hilarious..." Garcia giggled.

_Word count- 154_

**This was more light hearted than the last few. **

**Plz review... **

**Aaannnnddd Mystical, it's up to you what was up with Reid. I have written two different scenarios... in the last two chapters. I hope they pleased you XD**


	38. Chapter 38 Flowers

**I haven't updated for a while, but honestly I've been busy. Plus finishing the longer fanfic I was doing deserved a rest. **

**Enjoy XD**

Chapter 38- Flowers

It really hadn't been the best thing to do on his Saturday. But what Garcia asked, Garcia got. It was really as simple as that.

And here Reid was, at a Garden centre helping Garcia place some of the most garish plants into her trolley.

"G-man," Garcia began, pulling them away from the gossiping they were doing (there was nothing else you could call it). "Can you get that grow-bag in the trolley? I'm thinking of growing some tomatoes this year," she explained pointing to the large bag full of compost on the middle shelf.

Reid sighed, guessing he was about to embarrass himself. "Sure," he murmured pushing the trolley slightly off to the side. He could just push it over the edge but that would probably completely flatten the Mongolia. Reid just yanked at it, already knowing it was a bad idea even before he toppled backwards with a loud "Oof!" as it fell on top of him.

Garcia quickly scrambled over suppressing a chuckle. "Are you okay?" she asked as she removed the bag from across his chest.

Reid just smiled slightly as he dusted himself off and tried once again to lift the bag up. "You should have brought Morgan, you know that," he explained lifting it over to the trolley, which felt very far away.

Garcia chuckled as she looked at the mud in Reid's hair and the way he was _really _trying to get the bag into the trolley (with minor success). Although he was a genius and would work out how to do it eventually... "Sorry Reid, I'll get you a cookie to make up for it," Garcia explained swiftly lifting up the bag and putting it into the bag causing Reid to blush. The sight Reid trying to get it in was something that Garcia thought was a little too mean to ignore.

Reid frowned. "I got crushed by a grow-bag and all I get is a cookie," he muttered suddenly discovering the mud in his hair.

"Don't push it."

_Word count – 337 _

**Well this is a long one, but that doesn't matter much. It's been a while. So I thought I may as well. **

**Plz review it means the cookies get delivered to Reid... and don't get eaten by Morgan instead. **


	39. Chapter 39 Tetris

**Beacause I love tetris... **

Chapter 39- Tetris...

Garcia had thought it was interesting to watch to begin with. Now she was slightly annoyed. She had been beaten by a beginner at a game that she had introduced him to.

Now Reid was beating all her scores without really bothering. That gave her a few ideas, about how she could make him beat some of the cockier people online who wouldn't shut up about the fact they had high scores.

She stared at Reid suspecting that if she got him into all those games the rest of the team wouldn't be that impressed of her misleading him... plus Hotch would tell her that Reid's genius shouldn't be used for online games. But practical things like cases.

For once Garcia didn't really care, Reid needed a better hobby. Reid defiantly needed to show off 'genius' status with the online world. Plus, she really wanted to teach him this. As it was something that he might be better than the general populous if taught right. Garcia liked a challenge. Especially if it meant mis-leading Reid into the under-belly of the internet gaming world.

Maybe then someone else would get her references...

_Word count- 191_

**This doesn't really make much sense, but oh well!**


	40. Chapter 40 Rock Climbing

**I've seriously reached this milestone. Blimey, I wonder how excited I'll be when I reach 50... or even **_**100!**_

Chapter 40- Rock climbing

Garcia had planned it, and Reid should have guessed that it was going to be embarrassing as soon as she informed the team that they should all wear certain clothing (comfortable, sturdy shoes and good to _exercise_ in).

Somehow Rossi had wormed his way out of it and Hotch had decided he preferred to spend the weekend with Jack, rather than making a fool of himself in-front of everyone. But he had requested that Garcia send him pictures as compensation.

Reid could barely hide his pleasure when he saw they were in fact at a climbing centre. He wanted to show them all, that he was better at some things than they were.

As they strapped up in their harnesses, Garcia went towards the middle level wall with Prentiss and JJ. Morgan headed towards the slightly harder one and Reid fumbled with the harness, aware that this wasn't as comfortable as the one he normally liked to wear. "You coming pretty boy, or are you scared?" Morgan asked and Reid glared at him and headed towards the hardest wall in the facility to the surprise of the rest of the group.

"Are you sure that you can do that?" Prentiss asked slightly off to his right. Reid just sighed in exasperation.

Reid waved hello to the man holding the end of the cable, he had met him plenty of times before. "Did you forget your harness?" the man asked conspiratorially.

Reid sighed and began to climb. "Work _thing_, I didn't even know we were coming here until we got to the door," Reid explained scaling the wall without concentrating properly. "What were you saying about this being too hard for me?" Reid asked looking down at the rest of the team.

"How?" Morgan stuttered

"Well this is one _bonding exercise_ which I'm actually good at. It was the only sporty activity I was willing to do in Vegas (as apparently my intellectual past-times didn't count)," Reid explained already at the top, looking down at the rest of the team and smiling widely at their confusion.

_Word count- 345 (longer than I was aiming for...)_

**Thanks to Blade-Rose for making me want to update so quickly. As well as PurpleKoala, reidreadsbooks, justkeepwriting, Mystical and many others... Thank-you all**

**Please Review and if possible leave a request. XD**

**A friend told me 'climbing' and this chapter was born... so it works!**


	41. Chapter 41 Disrepair

**This drabble was inspired by the tragic loss of my mobile phone (which contained numerous word documents containing unpublished fanfiction)... I did manage to sync most things (even with no picture) but I can't view the documents as their all in an eligible format... shame. **

Chapter 41- Disrepair...

Morgan took a double take of Reid, and walked backwards so he could stare at the resident genius and realise that his eyes weren't playing tricks.

Reid was sitting on his desk eating ice-cream out of a large pot on his crossed legs surrounded by sweet wrappers and Styrofoam cups (probably containing coffee). It almost looked like a coffee shop was hit by a sweet shop...

"Pretty Boy... what is going on?" Morgan asked as he sidled over towards the desk.

Reid sighed sadly and pushed around the food in his bowl, whilst absent-mindedly looking over a case (which was almost falling off the desk it was so surrounded in rubbish). "I'm comfort eating," Reid murmured glancing up quickly.

Morgan nodded slightly getting that as soon as he had seen all the food. He looked down at Reid realising how dumb he could be sometimes, and how hard it was to get a straight answer. "Why?"

"My phone broke," Reid complained pulling out the device which had been sitting in his pocket the whole time.

Morgan frowned slightly and looked down at Reid like he was the little 'kid' they kept referring to him as. "Why are you this upset, I'm sure you can get another one," Morgan explained.

Reid threw up his arms in a childlike manner disturbing half the wrappers on his desk. He swivelled around in his chair to glare at Morgan suspiciously. "I liked that phone! I had lots on it, and some numbers I can't get back easily!" Reid complained really loudly.

Morgan sighed and began to walk away, then a thought suddenly came to him and he hastily walked back to Reid's desk. "Wait... _Reid_... girl's numbers?" he asked looking surprised at the comfort-eating genius.

_Word count- 291_

**That one went off on a tangent... seriously though... did you like it?**

**Review and tell me? Plus, dropping requests is a good way to make me update faster... **


	42. Chapter 42 Incandescence

**Since my phone isn't working I've managed to do over 25 Sudoku's as well as completing New Super Mario Bros on my Nintendo (and having very, **_**very **_**high scores...).**

**Basically, without the fanfiction and games on my phone I'm easily bored.**

**Here's another one, prompted by one of my friends who was trying to be awkward... **

Chapter 42- Incandescence. (_The light produced by an object heated to a high temperature_)

Reid carefully peered back towards where Garcia was sitting on the sofa; she was poised and looking at him intently. "This better be good," she muttered trying to see what exactly Reid was up to without standing up. (She had promised that she wouldn't look.)

"A magician never reveals his secrets Garcia, you know that," Reid called around the doorway slowly coming out with what looked to be a insulated cup filled with powder.

"What is it?" Garcia asked looking a bit saddened as she thought the _long _wait was going to mean it was something amazing.

Reid sighed at her expression and carefully placed it on the table. "Wait a bit longer," he explained. "I'd advise you to put these on (I put a little bit of magnesium in so don't look directly at it)," he explained handing her some goggles which he had placed little pieces of pink tinsel stuck on them. Garcia cooed and smiled up at him. "This is just a test run for Christmas, so I want to know what you think," Reid explained placing on his goggles and holding up the lighter.

Garcia looked confused and glanced at all of the equipment. "Where did you get this all from?" she asked.

"I have a lot of friends Garcia... don't worry it shouldn't burn the house down," he explained and Garcia's face fell and she moved back slightly.

"That's comforting," she murmured.

Then Garcia watched as he lit it blue sparks immediately shooting into the air, followed by an array of different colours. She now understands why Reid had placed down the sheet as it singed through onto the second layer. She grinned as it burnt, showing the various colours that had been added. Garcia smiled wildly identifying the copper as it burned a bright green, followed by the bright burst of Magnesium. She was a bit saddened that she could only pick that up, but it was much better than what she thought she would be able to identify. "What do you think?" Reid asked as soon as the various powders stopped burning.

"You know Hotch is going to say it's a fire hazard," she stated watching as Reid's face fell. "It's amazing!" she cried making the genius grin down at her. "Worth the wait..." she mused watching as Reid tried to scoop any remaining powders back into the container.

_Word count- 396_

**I'm going to apologise if this one sounds a bit far-fetched. **

**Although I have seen something similar in an afterschool club I went to (the magnesium was so blinding). **

**Please review XD**


	43. Chapter 43 NotPleased

**This prompt was from Blade-rose who wanted Hotch's response to the fireworks in last chapter. Here you go; a short one before I go do a few more bits of revision... what **_**fun**_**...**

Chapter 43- Not. Pleased.

Hotch watched as Reid carefully slid in the wooden splint, so it was sticking out the top of the container (which was the size of a plant pot). Everyone was wearing personally decorated goggles but that still didn't put Hotch at ease. "Garcia, I took the Magnesium out so you can all look directly at it," Reid stated smiling at Garcia lightly. It seemed that they had met up privately to experiment on this... that thought was not a good one...

Morgan looked rather concerned with what Reid was about to do, he was standing slightly further back than Garcia. He was debating whether Reid was in a bad mood as he really didn't want to lose his eyesight...

Reid carefully lit it and the group 'awed' and 'ahhed' at the spectacular before them. Soon, however it was all over and Hotch was standing there glaring at Reid. "We should be doing that in a lab Reid," Hotch began looking intently at the genius who was currently sweeping any powders back into the container.

Reid looked up and grinned. "As if that would be fun?" he inquired grinning slightly at the rest of the gathered group.

Hotch turned to look intently at Reid in what could be called a _deducing stare_. "Where did you get them all from?" he asked, watching as Reid awkwardly looked up at him.

Reid shifted where he stood and glanced at the gathered group. "I have a few favours," he stated.

Hotch grimaced slightly, wondering to what extent Reid had these 'favours'. "So as a favour you took things which could be used to make a bomb, and you think that isn't a little bit suspicious..." Hotch explained making Garcia frown and start to glare at her boss for being suspicious.

Reid shrugged. "Like I would do that," he stated making the rest of the group share confused looks to each other. Reid would be able to make a bomb... that was not a good thing. Maybe they shouldn't get on the bas side of him from now on...

**As soon as all these silly modules are over I'll be able to update twice a week and continue with the crossover I've been missing out on... **

**Please review!**


	44. Chapter 44 An Awkward Moment

**I know it's been a while, but please refrain from flaying me alive, I have finished modules this week as well as end of year tests. The problem is I have clubs on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday now. But I should update Tuesday as per norm. XD Enjoy- and review!**

**Chapter 44- Awkward moments... **

Reid watched the staring match between the two FBI agents, knowing that it wasn't really a match, more of an evil _I will win and you will do as I say_ moment. The two participants glared harshly at each other, willing the other to bow down first. It seemed that even Hotch could not win an argument against Garcia. And Garcia was definitely not willing to back down.

Morgan had even tried to get Garcia to back down but she had just informed him that she would get her sweet revenge on him for interrupting her. This was something that he was not looking forward to in the slightest.

So everyone was just watching the pair, unsure whether to assist, and totally confused which side they would have to be on. It was very hard to decide who was more dangerous of the two to get on the wrong side of. Morgan had stated it was Garcia (_she can mess with your life so much worse_) but Rossi had said it was Hotch (_have you seen his face when he's angry?)._

Reid just watched, debating what side he would have to take if it came back to that.

Then suddenly Reid sneezed in the most ridiculous and silly way possible making both pairs of eyes turn to focus completely on him.

Then Garcia chuckled lightly and turned back to look at Hotch. "We'll finish this later," she stated and made her way over the blushing figure of Reid. Carefully she ruffled his hair and patted him lightly. "Way to stop that argument Boy-Genius," she stated heading off to find some ammunition to fight Hotch with (probably Photoshop or something similar would do the trick).

_Word count- 284_

**I have no idea what that was, but I did this when a teacher was telling off one of my friends, very off-putting and embarrassing... **


	45. Chapter 45 Lost

**I just realised the next two are car related as I had a cold and was sitting for a few hours watching Top Gear cos I couldn't be bothered to stand up and get the controller to turn it over. **

Chapter 45- Lost

Reid chuckled as he watched as Morgan turned around another corner, trying to look for any road signs. Morgan was trying to be sly about the fact that he had managed to get lost, but Reid knew all the obvious tells by now and Morgan was a patchwork of them. As they passed another sign Morgan slowed discretely trying to read it without Reid finding out what he was doing. But the little genius knew this game- _pretend you're not lost so you don't look like an idiot_.

Reid chuckled lightly and looked up to see Morgan glaring at him. "What you laughing at Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked turning to look back at the road again.

Reid smiled slightly and looked at the road ahead. "I'm laughing because you're totally and utterly lost and you don't want to ask me where we need to go," Reid stated matter-of-factly.

Morgan glared at him and tightened his hands a little on the steering wheel. "I'm not."

Reid sighed and glanced at Morgan, taking in every tell and tick and revaluating why each one would be there. "Your body language tells me a different story," he stated trying to not sound so smug with himself.

Morgan sighed, sounding exasperated with Reid's smart-ass reply. "Oh fine then, how would you know where we are?" he asked glaring at the genius. They were in the middle of nowhere and the probability Reid knew this place was remote, even slim to none.

Reid chuckled slightly and smiled coyly at Morgan, one eyebrow lifted in a sign of slight derision and surprise. "I can visualise the map of this area," he stated, as if it were obvious.

"Fine then. Where are we, and where do I need to go?" Morgan demanded clearly disbelieving and at wits end.

Reid smiled triumphantly, feeling like he had won this time. "You passed the right hand turn about 5 minutes ago which you were looking for. From here you can either turn and go back or just turn right at the next bend and go on a loop," Reid explained gesticulating with his hands.

"What right turn?" Morgan asked.

Reid sighed realising he had in fact won this time. "In about 5 seconds you'll see it," he stated.

Then Morgan saw the bend exactly where Reid had indicated. "Oh. I hate your genius sometimes," Morgan mused glaring at Reid.

"I know." Reid stated sounding utterly smug as Morgan turned the SUV and headed down the correct path.

_Word count- (like a hell-of-a-lot-more-than-normal...) 416_

**Plus, this was also inspired by getting lost in some hills near us. The **_**responsible **_**adult was lost and I knew exactly where we were. It was really funny. As I can be sooo sarcastic when I want to :P**


	46. Chapter 46 Why they won't let him drive

Chapter 46- Why they won't let him drive

Reid hated people always make him sit and give directions in the back. It was simply this- he was _obviously_ too young to be as good at driving as they were. The thing was that Reid was different, he was younger than most of them. He'd beaten people twice his age with no difficulty. So it was blatant that his driving wouldn't be that poor. Morgan had explained that because the kid was bad at shooting, he didn't want to trust him with a car. To be honest at first Reid couldn't handle a gun, because he knew what damage could be inflicted by the hazardous item. But now they had no reason.

So here he was, in the SUV with Prentiss who was unable to drive at the moment and they were chasing an UnSub. Prentiss had immediately called the others to get backup, but she had probably just realised they really didn't need it.

Reid span the car in a perfectly executed U-turn and followed the pursuit, using his knowledge of the area to his benefit. He grinned as he looked at her startled expression.

The chase didn't last 5 minutes when Reid was right behind the UnSub. As soon as the man was in handcuffs Reid walked calmly back over to Prentiss, a grin plastered on his face. "So are you going to let me drive from now on?" he asked happily.

Prentiss frowned and glanced at him. "When did you learn that?" she inquired. "That was better than Morgan!" she stated.

Reid laughed slightly at her expression. "I've never tried that before. But I knew it would work. I was a kid once, I did have a friend who liked to go on the track and smash up the car. I had a go and was soon lapping everyone else," Reid explained looking at her shocked and confused expression.

"I'd better tell Hotch we're okay and you should drive pole position from now on," she mused, looking confused at what she was even saying.

Reid grinned triumphantly, wishing he could see Morgan's face after this. Knowing the team, they would probably ask for a demo... that _would_ be fun.

_Word count- 363_

**Irregular posting for a up to a week as I have a cold, a club on my normal posting night as well as my brothers 18****th**** on the 9****th****. **


	47. Chapter 47 Concussion

**Just one today cos it's my brother's 18****th ****tomorrow. Basically I think that **_**a concussed Reid is a funny Reid**_**... well here is this little one thought up by that idea. **

Chapter 47- Concussion

They had actually caught the UnSub very quickly. But that wasn't the problem they had to deal with. The problem was Reid.

Reid who was giggling for no reason and yelling about _coffee_.

Reid who had a concussion and wouldn't let go of Hotch's and Morgan's hands...

Reid was just sitting there on the back of the SUV waiting with the others for an ambulance to check on him. He was just enjoying spouting really weird and silly facts and telling the others about _that time when Morgan.._.

Basically it was embarrassing for all involved. The only thing which shut him up was a promise of coffee and allowing him to talk to Garcia when she called to check up on them. Of course Garcia had swooned thinking that it was adorable.

But if Garcia was with them mayhem would have ensued because if she could see Reid stroking his hands through Rossi's hair and shouting at Morgan and Hotch if they moved away from his side.

However Garcia soon had to hang up, and it seemed that Reid got bored of Rossi's hair and decided to start talking to JJ about the indigenous species of butterflies and with Emily about her cat.

They had almost sighed in relief as soon as the ambulance had arrived. However Reid insisted that Morgan had to come with him onto the ambulance (still holding hands much to Morgan's chagrin), at this point Reid had decided that Hotch was too boring to come along with him, but refused to get on until Hotch had held hands with Rossi (which they did begrudgingly just so Reid would get checked out).

All the while Emily watched on, video camera in hand sending the file to Garcia as soon as Reid was loaded into the awaiting vehicle. It was definitely going to be a good bargaining chip...

_Word count- 310_

**It didn't work as well as I hoped, but I'm a perfectionist :) XD**


	48. Chapter 48 A Study In Hugs

**I know I haven't updated for a while (11 days... geeeezzz!) but don't kill me. It's the summer holidays now + my volunteering distracted me and falling off a go-kart has made me all achey and grumpy. Plus I haven't replied to any reviews as I haven't been on my laptop for over a week and when I looked a day ago I had 120 so I couldn't face it... k?**

Chapter 48- A study in hugs

_**Now he's profiling hugs- what **__**has**__** the world come to?**_

Normally everyone had a certain hug which they saved for their youngest.

JJ was usually a gently hug which was always comforting, whatever the situation. Garcia's was all-consuming and suffocating. Rossi _never _hugged, but he patted Reid on the back instead from time to time as a supplement. Morgan's hug was more for strength and support than anything else. But they were fairly rare as he preferred to ruffle Reid's hair or just do some other variation instead. Prentiss's hugs were for strength upmost. Hotch was a short (almost terse) hug, just embracing for stability and slight reassurance whenever it was rarely give. His mom's hug was for security, protection and undying love which she always would have for her son.

But today everything had drastically changed...

JJ's was overwhelmingly comforting and extremely emotional. Garcia's had just increased, as if that was even possible. It was just like she was wrapping like a thick blanket around her intended _victim_. Rossi had _actually_ hugged him and it felt secure over everything else. So utterly sturdy like Reid knew he would be. Morgan's was bonecrushing and radiated Morgan's worry, concern and angst. Prentiss's was sturdy, reliable and _safe. _Hotch's hug showed how protective and stable he was in Reid's life.

And his mom.

Well- she couldn't give him any more hugs. All these _new_ hugs were because of her.

He'd lost her security, her protection and her...

He'd lost that undying love which had helped sustained him for so long. He'd lost... he'd lost what he thought would be there forever... It seemed that the love had died but somehow it was still there- just simmering in memories and dreams which he would probably analysis for years to come just to make sure he would** never** forget.

_Word count- _ 295

**This wasn't meant to be sad... but I think it kinda was... oh dear. **

**I had to go back thru this one a lot as American's use mom not **_**mum...**_


	49. Chapter 49 I maaa not dwunk

**Another because I feel guilty**

Chapter 49- I maaa not dwunk

Morgan smiled slightly at their resident genius who was currently nursing his (what appeared to be) his hundredth drink and giddily taking a step away from the counter and then deciding that was a bad idea and walking back once more towards it.

Morgan raised an eyebrow as the genius began to laugh to himself and view the rest of the room with a profiling spark in his eye. "Your drunk Reid," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, _which it actually was. _

Reid just glared up at him. "Nooo. Not as drunk as alot, alot of other people in this rooooom. I maaa not dwunk!" Reid quipped in his usual tone even though his voice was slurred and his grammar was somewhat lacking in comparison to what he normally said.

Morgan didn't even try to argue or explain how he knew as Reid made the perfect example as he tripped over and landed flat on his stomach. "Still not dwunk," Reid reiterated from his position on the floor.

Morgan just snorted slightly and smirked at Reid. "You'll agree with me in the mornin' kid," he explained, still finding it funny that Reid had still beaten the other man in the drinking contest. At least that was something Reid could boast about. He was not a lightweight anymore. Even if Morgan would say that was thanks to him, well Hotch would say that he was leading the little profiler astray... well Reid agreed so it wasn't exactly like he didn't know what was going to happen.

_Word count- 261_

**My favourite saying is **_**somewhat lacking**_**, how sad is that?**


	50. Chapter 50 Isn't that a bit too advanced

**I actually wrote this on Monday last week but forgot to post it... oops! This was basically based on some volunteering I did at a library. I also was going to post 5 as I'm on 50!. But they were pretty long so I hope you don't mind. **

**Disclaimer- I disclaim every 50 or so, so I disclaim that this is not a disclaimer, and I disclaim anyone saying I own these people. I also claim the fact that my muse is now looking at my walls which are covered in Criminal minds quotes. I also claim my box-sets that I've bought and the laptop which brings you so many words about **_**stuff**_ **are mine and however much my brother asks, he can't watch them without supervision as he will break them... and that'd murder the muse. **

Chapter 50- isn't that a bit too advanced dear?

Reid was not the kind of person to kick up a fuss. But there was one time when he was a kid, when he actually did. It was when he was a lot younger and a lot more naive...

Every day after school when Reid was still in his early years of education in Vegas, and he was only living with his mom, he used to go to one of the local Vegas libraries. He loved it there, just basking in the books and flicking threw all of the knowledge that he could learn. He usually borrowed a book for his mom if there was something she wanted and another one for himself. His mothers books were all from very similar authors as she knew Reid wouldn't be able to go wrong when picking out these books for her.

Reid barely recalled the book he was trying to take out; just what had happened when he got to the desk to take it out on his library card. He knew the woman was new here, and new to the whole establishment by the way she was seated- constantly looking for her superiors as if she would need them.

Reid carefully placed the large tome for himself and another book down for his mother. "So who are these books for son?" the newbie asked him whilst worrying a strand of her hair in-between her fingers.

Reid frowned. "This one is for my mom, this one is for me," he stated as if it was something that needed to be questioned.

"Son, I don't think this book is suitable for you, isn't that just a bit too advanced for you to be reading?" she stated making Reid very, very angry. Very, very quickly.

Reid stomped his feet the way a child would in his minor age, and demanded her superiors, spouting off about how his IQ was higher than hers and she had no right to question his truthfulness or his intelligence.

By the end of whole effort Reid was coaxed into calming down by another book and a lolly by one of the librarians he had known for a while. He pretended not to overhear the woman being lectured about questioning people's intelligence, especially with a regular customer who _was_ just a child and needed to be encouraged not patronised. Reid didn't like over-hearing that bit. He liked it when she had been told that Reid would win in a battle of wits with most people and most indefinitely her, so she should probably not need to in future question his intellect.

_Word count- 431_


	51. Chapter 51 When Reid Gets A Cat

**Okay for this I spent like half an hour trying to find the best name (possibly historical) which Reid would use for a cat. I had things like Reimei (dawn/daybreak), Luna, Kage (shadow) and possibly ****Mitsuki (full moon). But here you are, I hope the name was suitable cos it was the first one I thought of before all this baffling research. Well the one I settled for is hopefully good enough :P Please tell me if you think it's suitable. **

Chapter 51- When Reid gets a cat

The way Reid talked about her it was no wonder that the team thought he was actually just talking about a romantic interest. How were they to know that _she_ was a **cat**. On one of their weekends Reid invited everyone around for a movie night and he also told Garcia that he would finally meet _her_. So everyone jumped at the idea of coming round and seeing this new girl in Reid's life.

How were they even supposed to guess that _she_ was a cat? Yes, they are very good profilers but Reid wasn't always that easy to read... especially when he didn't realise he was misleading them.

He had told them that _she_ had accidentally broken a few of his plates and hurt herself and he had to take her _in_ but _she_ didn't want to and he nearly had to chase her around the whole flat with only his boxers on.

Then _she_ had hidden some of his books under his bed so that he would give _her_ more attention...

Garcia arrived first at Reid's house and watched stunned as Reid carried the black kitten to meet her. The cat immediately decided to sit on his head so _she_ was higher than Reid and Garcia. Reid just blushed and introduced his kitten. "Garcia, this is Midnight- and she would shake your hand unless she was using her paws to point me towards the coffee in the kitchen," Reid explained smiling brightly.

Garcia just giggled and stoked the kitten, even though she could barely reach. "Midnight drinks coffee?" she asked slightly confused.

Reid chuckled slightly. "She likes the smell of it. So I've decided not to cut down," he stated placing the cat beside the steaming mug so they could watch her smell it and purr in pleasure.

Reid carefully handed the bundle to Garcia and walked to the sitting room asking Garcia to choose which films she wouldn't mind watching today (yes, Reid did had taste, and quite a range for the team to choose from). As soon as Garcia let go of the kitten it ran to Reid and nosed his leg and mewed pleadingly until he was situated on the sofa. Then the kitten lay into his side seeming to be grinning down at Garcia.

Then interrupting Garcia's 'awwwing' was a ring of the doorbell. Garcia stood, making sure that Reid and the kitten didn't move, and made her way to the door to where everyone else was standing. "We waited as we wanted you to finish whatever you were up to with the boy genius and his girl," Morgan stated smiling honestly.

Garcia smiled and let the rest of the team into the hallway. "I think she's nearly sleeping already. Buuuuut... its sooo cute! She's curled up on Reid's lap in the sitting room- it's ADORABLE!" Garcia squealed liking the confusion and amusement on the teams faces as they thought Reid had a girlfriend and not a _cat_. As soon as she lead them into the room JJ and Prentiss 'awwwed', Rossi looked confused, Hotch just sighed.

Morgan just stared at Reid and sighed. "I wasn't expecting this man," he stated looking down at the kitten who was glaring at him at the moment showing that it was going to be alpha (even if it was female), but Morgan didn't really want to get into a fight with something which had claws...

"She's called midnight," Reid stated.

_Word count- 573_

**Oh yeah, and A/N my cat is black and white and called daisy (I was 7 so...oops).**


	52. Chapter 52 The Way He Eats

Chapter 52- The way he eats

Morgan and Garcia stared at each other as they watched Reid nibble away at the cookie that Garcia had just handed him. "Why did you give him one and not me?" he asked out or Reid's hearing.

Garcia chuckled and adjusted her poise and glasses. "I was testing a hypothesis," she stated in the poshest possible voice she could muster.

Morgan humoured her and looked back at Reid, wandering what this cookie was testing. Whatever it was this cookie was making Reid look really childish, not like a professional profiler. Maybe Garcia was trying to prove how much of a _kid_ Reid really was still. Morgan shook his head looking at Garcia and how intently she was watching Reid. If it was that, Garcia would have tried something which Reid would have noticed straight away. She could have done it much easier than leaving in her lunch break to go and get a cookie especially from the baker down the road. It wasn't that uncharacteristic, but it wasn't really Garcia behaviour. Not really. "Baby girl, what was this '_hypothesis'_?" he asked watching as Garcia's eyes brightened and she released a broad smile, pleased that Morgan hadn't been able to profile it out of her.

Garcia chuckled and sat on the desk, resting her head in her hands so she was able to see him better and let of a few snaps from her camera. Morgan just raised an eyebrow and the behaviour and just deemed it a _Garcia_ thing to do, so it couldn't really be explained and there was not need to question it.

"Reid eats like a hamster," she stated. "And I didn't notice until recently," she stated looking at the kid chewing on the cookie.

Now Morgan sat, realising the comedic potentional of Reid and the cookie and he smiled lightly as he watched Reid take another tiny nibble, savouring the food. It was kind of like him with coffee- if you touched it you had it coming. And usually he enrolled Garcia to get some revenge which cancelled out the bad deed.

Morgan chuckled once more and turned to look at Garcia who was suddenly on her feet and running towards her office. "Garcia?" he called out, trying to discreetly get her attention.

Garcia span on her feet and waved the camera over her head. "Photoshop!" she cried happily.

Morgan was looking forward to seeing Reid's face, but hoped that the kid didn't stop eating that way, cos it was a _Reid _way and he looked like a little kid when he ate like that.

_Word count- 429_


	53. Chapter 53 Overheard and Mistaken

Chapter 53- overheard and mistaken

Hotch was just walking past Morgan's office when he happened to over-hear something that they were definitely not supposed to be doing at work... definitely.

It began with a giggling which was _not_ work-related and surely not appropriate in the office during working hours. What would Strauss say? Then he heard Reid's voice. "Morgan stop that. We're supposed to be working."

There was a brief pause before he heard Morgan's voice, clearly exasperated with whatever Reid was up to. "Reid shut-up!"

Hotch stood still, pretending to be looking at the file in his hands. "What if someone comes in?" Reid murmured obviously concerned, cementing Hotch's belief that they were up to something.

Then he over-heard Morgan laughing lightly and could imagine what expression the man would be showing. "C'mon kid it's not a crime," he explained.

"But Morgan," Reid wined in response.

"Ssshhh... get on with it kid," Morgan replied quickly.

"Fine, but you owe me one" Reid stated.

"Okay, I'll give you Garcia's favour. Deal?" Morgan bargained and Hotch realised what a bit deal that could be, as Garcia's favours weren't always that easy to come by.

"Yeah! But I don't really need that. I just do the eyes," Reid explained to Morgan.

Hotch knew that in that brief pause Reid was probably demonstrating the _eyes_. "Please don't do that kid," Morgan stated, almost making Hotch chuckle as he knew Reid so well by now. Then Reid was laughing, very loudly for the circumstances, and Hotch wandered what they were really up to in there. Before he could ponder any longer the laughter stopped as Morgan shushed down his giggling teammate.

"Awww," Reid moaned.

"Reid!"exclaimed Morgan sounding scandalised.

"Owww! Why d'ya do that?" Reid asked and Hotch could imagine Morgan lightly hitting his teammate to shut him up.

"I didn't," Morgan retorted.

"It was your arm!" exclaimed Reid, clearly annoyed that Morgan was even trying to get away with it, even if the genius hadn't seen it.

"Shhh. I think I saw Hotch," Morgan told Reid and Hotch could overhear movement from inside the room. So Hotch made his way past pretending he was deeply into his files, although he already knew the blinds were shut tight.

"Teach him from prying," Morgan whispered to Reid as soon as Hotch was out of ear-shot.

_Word count- 384_


	54. Chapter 54 Suitcase

**Going on holiday tomorrow at 3am, so you won't be getting any updates until then. Theeeennnn on the Tuesday i'm going on holiday till the saturday. Sorry if this annoys you. Thanks to all the reviews and support for this story. Because of you i'm uploading this one instead of packing... not smart... but sssshhhhh, no-one needs to know. (((I will be writing on holiday for the non/con reidreadsbooks asked for the reid hyperfic as well as starting off the Superminds ones)))**

Chapter 54- Suitcase

They hadn't seen Reid for a few hours, and everyone was slightly concerned. They were all supposed to be going to some kind of beautiful beaches off in the pacific. But if Reid didn't turn up soon they might have to cancel. Hotch was standing there glaring at Morgan, sure that he had done something to the kid in revenge for a recent prank which went a little over-board. But Morgan just brushed it off and started texting on his phone.

Emily was nearly falling asleep on the sofa, trying to say things which would help find Reid (they really didn't help). JJ was looking around worriedly, and glancing at Morgan now and again, trying to figure out what part Morgan had in all of this.

Garcia was sitting on her bag, still trying to close it, and she seemed to be unaware of everything else apart from the task at hand.

Rossi was grumbling about something in the corner, as apparently he had much better things he could be doing with his time. Rather than lounging in the sun with a bunch of hyperactive profilers who were trouble magnets.

Then Morgan started to hammer on the buttons on his phone, drawing on the attention of everyone in the room (apart from Garcia). Morgan sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket, where it continued to vibrate profusely. "Anything you want to share with the group, Morgan?" Hotch inquired, glaring at the other man.

Morgan shrugged. "Reid won't shut up," he muttered.

"Where have you locked him?" Hotch asked, clearly exasperated with these two over-grown children.

Morgan sighed over-dramatically and went into the other room, pulling out a black suitcase. Slowly he unzipped it and out fell Reid, who was still tapping away on his phone. He didn't even seem effected with the sudden move and only his hair was out of place.

Then Reid smiled up at them and climbed out, straightening out his attire and brushing his hair with his long gangly fingers. Slowly he walked over to his case and lifted it nimbly and walked towards the door. He turned and looked at everyone who were just watching him, clearly intrigued. (Garcia had finished her fight as Rossi had been dragged down to sit on the case.) "Are we going then?" Reid asked, looking at the rest of the team and smiling slightly. He was going to get Morgan back this week, and it **was** going to be the king of all pranks.

_Word count- 416_


	55. Chapter 55 A different kind of drug

**I am very sorry to inform you all that on Tuesday morning I will be going on a camping trip in Wales until Saturday. However, it will not be a long time and I will update Sunday as usual. After that updates will hopefully get more regular. **

Chapter 55 _(I like this number so I'll give you three and because you've all been very nice to me recently.) _- A different kind of drug

Reid avoided any kind of drug with a certain kind of vengeance, and all of the team could understand very well why he did it. Morgan and Hotch especially tried to help Reid stay on the right track, as every time he was injured (which was a lot) one of them always accompanied him into the ambulance to try and prevent any narcotics being placed in his system.

But everyone knew something was off once they discovered Reid laughing in the corner of their UnSub's house and pointing towards where the culprit lay out cold. They knew this couldn't be something normal, as Reid would _never _laugh at the UnSub, he was so much better than that.

Quickly Morgan had knelt beside his friend, checking for any sign of a concussion, as Reid often acted rather strange when he received these.

But there was no sign of that.

The rest of the the team were already checking for anything in the surrounding vicinity, and when Morgan turned to watch Prentiss, he saw her raise a needle from the UnSub's hand. Morgan waited until she moved closer to him, to show him that it and it had already been drained half-way and Morgan could already guess that was the reason why Reid was in such a weird mood.

If it had been fully used, then the team may not even have a genius to talk to right now. Even though Reid wasn't really acting like a genius at this precise moment in time.

Reid slowly stood up and immediately planted a sloppy kiss on the side of Morgan's face, a somewhat delirious grin spread across his face. Morgan took a hasty step back and carefully handed the Kid over to Emily who was waiting close-by. "Why do I have to look after him, why not JJ?" Emily asked, slightly put-out by having to look after a drugged-up Reid.

JJ just walked around the pair and headed towards the door, she turned to look back at her friend. "Because JJ had a son and a husband, and it would be hard to explain if Reid started trying to make out with me. It'll be a good bonding session, Em," JJ laughed walking out of the door to complete the task at hand, in getting someone to come and take the UnSub away, whilst they could deal with Reid.

Emily just continued to glare at the rest of the team as Reid leant on her back and began to giggle hysterically. The rest of the team tried not to laugh, and Morgan tried to be subtle when he took a picture and sent it directly to Garcia.

_Word count- 444 (love that number too)_


	56. Chapter 56 Overtired

**Warning. There is something that may be considered a swear word. Well I don't think it's a bad one, but I thought I should warn you anyway. **

Chapter 56- Overtired

The case had being going on for a little over a week now and the rest of the team was suffering from a lack of sleep. Hotch had tried to get the team to sleep, but he couldn't exactly get to sleep himself until all this brutality was over and they could catch the person responsible.

There were only a few differences in personalities because of the sleep problems and some were more obvious than others were. And some were a larger problem than others- Prentiss was definitely grouchier and JJ seemed to be more irritated by everything around her and what was going wrong. Morgan was being quite a problem as his attention span was shrinking rapidly as his amount of sleep shrunk as well. As well as that he was getting angry very quickly... which wasn't a good thing in any circumstance. Rossi had changed very minutely, but seemed to be more annoyed by the teams idiosyncrasies which wasn't helping them get along together in the slightest. Hotch was just pissed off that they hadn't caught the son-off-a-bitch sooner. Other than that not much had really changed about him.

The only problem was _Reid_; Reid was terrible when he was lacking sleep. And at the moment he was especially bad. Reid was standing there in the room, forgetting the fact he was about to say to the rest of them, and he was stumbling around the room and tripping up over everything. It was actually quite funny in a way.

In the end, their own Pretty Boy was told to sleep in the corner until he was able to do his job properly. In the end it had solved the case. Who knew that making Reid sleep would solve the whole thing within _five _hours?

They had actually over-heard Reid murmuring who he thought had done it and why. It was a simple thing which in his tired state Reid wouldn't have even thought of even considering.

Even though as soon as he had explained who he thought had done it he had gone on to explain about the variations of coffee in his sleep, the team really didn't mind in the slightest.

_Word count- 365_

**A/N: OMG I spelt idiosyncrasies right first time!**


	57. Chapter 57 Hugs

Chapter 57- Hugs

Reid was in one of his over-caffeinated moods after a particularly depressing case and he was currently on a mission to go around and hug every member of the BAU family.

He'd come up behind Rossi first and wrapped his arms round him and then run away shouting "Surprise hug!" to the few nearest people. Rossi had just looked bewildered and slightly confused about what was going on.

For the next step, he had caught Hotch when he had left his office in a half-tackle. Hotch had stood there looking as stern as normal and then just turned to glare at Reid who was still clinging to his side, as he wasn't as afraid of Hotch as he was of Rossi. "Reid this is really unprofessional, can you please let me get on with my work and go finish yours," he stated, trying to calm down the over-excited agent.

Reid had just grinned triumphantly across at Hotch. "I've already finished it all," he explained briefly. It had taken a few minutes for Rossi to come and remove the grinning Reid away from his unit chief. Hotch had thought that Reid was going to hug Rossi but he jumped down the steps and hugged Emily briefly and then JJ as well as she was nearby.

Reid had decided that hugging Morgan would be too boring so he went into Morgan's office when he was in another part of the office and climbed on top of a nearby chair which was positioned close to the door. Reid jumped from a chair as soon Morgan walked into his office and he clambered onto Morgan's back, wrapping both arms around Morgan's neck and wrapping his legs around the man's waist. Morgan just let out a string of swear words before trying relentlessly to shake of his little limpet. It took about ten minutes before he let go, and not before Prentiss passed the office.

After lunch Reid had nearly done everyone in the group and was sitting at his desk.

That was until he was interrupted by a thunderstorm (which happened to be impersonating Garcia). She stormed up to his desk and yanked him out of his seat and gave him the most bone-crushing hug Reid had ever imagined. Reid just stared at her, utterly confused by the turn of events.

It seemed that Garcia was going to be the last on that list of people he had hugged that day. But she was the first person to start this kind of hug. Even if her hug was angrier as she didn't like being left till last. She had emerged from her office complaining that she had been last and deciding that she would get payback this way.

Reid didn't really mind this kind of payback; he contemplated as he finally reached his sugar-low and sat in his seat, his face flat on the desk.

_Word count- 481_

_**That was rather long... until next week anyway after my hols. XD Have fun and review if you can (I love all the reviews but I'd like it if everyone tried to do a signed review if possible so I could reply!)**_

_**The more reviews the more updates... :) **_


	58. Chapter 58 Reid Knows How To Flail

**It's only going to be this update until Sunday, as I've sprained my wrist and it will be aching like hell by the end of just one chapter. **

**I walked an 8 mile walk and went surfing (for the first time ever) and then went and hurt my wrist. It probably wasn't helped by going on a climbing wall the day after... But I'm never one to say no. :P**

**I'm pretending Reid likes this so I can have him fandom... I had an urge to title it (THE FILM. SERIOUSLY. YOU HAVE TO. OMG. HAVE YOU... OMG... OMG. BUT HAVE YOU SEEN IT YET. AHHHHHH.) but that was a bit long...**

Chapter 58- Reid knows how to flail.

Hotch had first thought that nothing was wrong, but when he walked back past Reid the second time, he could tell by the random natter that something was slightly wrong with Reid.

Hotch stopped by Reid's desk and was immediately bombarded by Reid complaining to Prentiss. Hotch leant again another desk and listened into their conversation... "You say _I_ have no social life, yet _you_ haven't seen it. See you really _should_ have. Have you _seen_ the line-up. Have you even _seen_ who? There are bits in it which would make anyone laugh, even _Hotch_..." Hotch just looked down at Reid and raised an eyebrow, wondering how far in his little world he was right now, to not even realise that Hotch was standing right there. "...And the characterisation and how they have come to life. Have you _seen_? It's **_wow_**. Yeah, and there are a few other more minor characters which I like too. Even though some of the actors didn't like what part they had to take. I like it still though. The _adaptation_. And, and the other parts of it were good too, fight scenes. And the awesome arguments and the conversation and... and **EVERYTHING**!" Reid explained gesturing to the air around himself. Hotch just chuckled slightly and looked at Prentiss who was looking around in confusion and slight exasperation.

Hotch moved closer to Prentiss trying to avoid Reid seeing that he was standing there, so he didn't have to be involved with the inane chatter. "What did you do to him?" Hotch asked trying to block out the chatter in the background from the over-excited profiler. As he thought it was probably just Prentiss accidently offending him somehow.

Prentiss just looked offended, as she knew that Hotch had probably already blamed the whole thing on her... "He started it," Prentiss began, stopping suddenly as she realised how childish she had sounded. "He only asked me whether I had seen the new Avengers film. And I haven't so he went off on one," she explained, showing how serious she was and how irrational Reid's response was.

Hotch just raised an eyebrow and smiled down at her knowingly. "You should have seen it, even I did. You honestly should have known he would have done that, it's _Reid_," Hotch explained walking away to leave Prentiss to the flailing arms of Reid and his giggling expression.

_Word count- 397_

**Guys, it would be most appreciated if you slipped me some hints like 'cake' and it'd be dedicated to you and you'd have your own little personalised drabble. Because, honestly, even my imagination has decided at this point it wants a character to die, which wouldn't really fit. **

**So any motivation or help would be love. **


	59. Chapter 59 How to freak out the team

**I went to my cousins yesterday so sorry it's late!**

**This one is dedicated to 'Darkus Startara' for the prompt... "...Someone brings in their xbox and they play games like Portal 2. Then Reid starts playing silent hill homecoming in the dark and the others are slightly paranoid the next day..."Apologies for only filling this part of it as I have little knowledge of their other suggestions. **

Chapter 59- How to freak out the team in a few simple steps...

The team crowded around in Garcia's office. All of them were sitting on various chairs taken from different places around the office, somehow without anyone else's knowledge. Reid had linked up his Xbox and in their lunch-break he'd enrolled Garcia's help to get everyone to assist with his plan. Once everyone was sitting (Garcia, Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, Hotch, JJ and Rossi) Reid slotted in the game and begun to challenge the group to see who was the best at various games he had brought. He started off on a very gentle game to start people off without needing them to be competitive. And because he had got some of them in here (Hotch especially) saying it was to help with their teamwork.

So the team started off with Portal, a simple game which Reid and Garcia were obviously pro's at. They were surprised at how good the rest of them were though. Hotch was definitely very good at the game too. He knew exactly how to play it, as it was down to logic, which most of the team had much of. Even if Rossi sat there for a large proportion of the time looking slightly confused about what he was supposed to do. But the team weren't very surprised about that...

By the end of Portal the team were wanting more. And Reid slotted in Portal 2 grinning at the team's pleasure in playing such a game. "Are all the games nowadays this good Reid?" Prentiss asked, as she hadn't played any game like this since she was a lot younger.

Reid was grinning again as he patted the counsel as Hotch and Morgan were yelling at each other about what they were supposed to do. Morgan had already _accidently_ killed Hotch using a turret... and then a laser... maybe this combination wasn't the best in the world. "Some of them. But there are some ridiculous idiots online. And hackers. And the whole 'which is better' argument. But there are some good games out there... the zombie ones are always good. Try Left for dead," Reid explained to Prentiss who was looking at him slightly confused.

As soon as Hotch and Morgan were done with yelling at the screen. Prentiss and Garcia showed them how it was done with their very quick (and calm) solving of a rather simple level.

Reid quickly moved them onto Halo, which the team still enjoyed, even though they were divided which was a better game. Garcia wasn't as good at it but Reid still was.

Although Morgan got lost and ended up falling off a cliff, Hotch looked very confused _and bewildered _about how he _somehow_ missed his target. Reid just went around the map (he somehow had memorised all of even though it was so big) and went around and managed to kill all the rest of the team really easily

When they had about 5 minutes left of their break Reid slotted in Silent Hill _Homecoming _and introduced the team to the horror side of the gaming world. Within a few minutes most of the team had come up with excuses and escaped. Until it was just Morgan sitting there watching for the remainder of his break.

The next day no-one even bothered to point out how jumpy everyone was except from Garcia and Reid. Morgan was worst than all of them as it was so noticeable. So for most of the day Reid walked around holding out a camera, recording how freaked out Morgan was at someone opening his door or _dropping something_.

Maybe Reid should play that game more often around the group. Or he should introduce Morgan to an even worse one... that _would_ be fun.

_Word count- 618_

**Awkward moment when I spell 'gentle' wrong... **

**The games are not mine. Although I own Halo, and the Portal games myself. In my opinion I had to include Halo, because it is a classic and the first proper game I got for the Xbox. Although I love the portal I think the Halo series is a classic and cannot be beat. And Left for dead is my favourite zombie one as it was the first one I played. **

**Btw, I was thinking of Amnesia at the end... **

**Oh, a question to you all, has anyone ever played Timesplitters or Timesplitters Future Perfect on Ps2?**

**Please review, and prompts would mean updates. **


	60. Chapter 60 Accident

**Prompt from 'Solaria daughter of Apollo' which was "... U should do a chapter where Reid goes on a date and spills something on her or something like that." So here you go. Although I have never done a dating thing (I might ship Reid with Morgan). But I will do this for you!**

**Thanks to my followers and favourites and all which comment. TY!**

Chapter 60- Accident.

Reid blushed as he looked up at the woman across from him on the other side of the table. She had long dark hair pulled back with a black ribbon and brightly coloured clothing which reminded him somewhat of Garcia. Apart from that her glasses were dark blue and her features were soft and her large dark eyes were only magnified behind her glasses.

She smiled right back at him and placed down the glass and looked around the restaurant. "I know you would be more comfortable in a less formal situation. But they do the best pizza in this place," she stated as she looked over the top of her menu.

Reid just grinned back at her and traced a finger down to the pizza section. As soon as they had ordered Reid grinned at his date. "I don't do this a lot, so it's hard to think of any relevant conversation starters," he mused taking a sip from his coffee, which was already nearing the bottom.

She just grinned and kicked Spencer underneath of the table and stuck her tongue out at him. "Seriously Spence. I've known you for a while. It doesn't matter about the venue. It concerns the company," she stated indicating herself and then Reid. Reid smiled across at her and realised how similar she was to him (apart from how outgoing and friendly she had been for her whole life), he secretly wondered what the team would think of her... he probably shouldn't be thinking of that this soon in their relationship.

Reid blushed even thinking of introducing her to the others, and thinking how comfortable he was around another person who he hadn't known for years of his life.

They had been finishing the desert when Reid had sneezed violently and knocked the table. He stared up at her like a deer in the headlights and she laughed at him before she squeaked in surprise as she saw that her glass of _cold _lemonade had fallen over. She jumped out of the seat and frowned as the liquid had left a mark on her clothing. She blushed and picked up her serviette to attempt to dry herself off.

Within the leaving they made their way to Reid's home, as it was closer, allowing her to tidy up and not look like she had just peed herself...

Reid grinned as she emerged from the bathroom wearing a large baggy shirt which belonged to Reid. Immediately Reid grinned broadly and knew that he was defiantly going to have something good with this woman.

_Word count- 428_

**It's all smooshey... but as always review and give me any suggestions. XD**


	61. Chapter 61 Twiglets

**I just realised that I hadn't posted Chapter 60, so I will do that now. Sorry for the delay. I was very poorly (and on the last full week of holidays!) **

**I may have eaten a whole bag (150g) in one sitting which inspired this and now I'm sitting here smelling the bag for inspiration, and also because I like it. I don't really know how to describe twiglets, as their stick-like crisp-like snack. So if you haven't had them just say their crisps. **

**Oh, and for American's I mean Chips cos I think you call them that. I wrote 'chip' as it's American show. If I'm wrong plz just ignore. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 61- Twiglets

Reid had a new addiction (alongside his coffee one...) and this one wasn't as obvious as that one. Even if he had a packet of the savoury chip-like snack each day with him to eat whilst he was doing his paper-work no-one was any the wiser.

Well that was until Reid was giving Garcia a lift home after a case when they had to take her along with them. She was already yawning and carefully placed her bag by her feet before she noticed the three full shopping bags. As Reid sorted through his bag, trying to find his phone Garcia carefully opened them and stared up at Reid. There were bags upon bags of Twiglets in each bag. "How much of these do you eat a day Reid?" she asked as he placed the key in the ignition.

Reid looked back at her and even in the darkness she could see the slight crimson creepy up his neck. "On average or..." he murmured looking at her confusion. "Minimum of three small bags at work and two 150g ones once I get home," he explained and looked down at his phone, inspecting it even though there was nothing to look at.

Garcia chuckled and looked seriously at Reid. "Seriously. The coffee was kinda okay. But this is silly. You need help. Reid," she stated looking at Reid as he sat there looking rather put-out by the whole situation.

Reid frowned and put the car into gear. "I'll stop after a finish that lot, will that do?" he asked looking sadly at the bags in the back seat. "If I have four tomorrow, then three and so on I should be set for a few months," he stated watching Garcia's slack-jawed expression.

Maybe he got addicted to food-stuffs too easily. The coffee was fine... but maybe this wasn't so good...

_Word count- 309_

**The whole time I was thinking of Dilaudid, so I don't think this turned out so well as I have a hate-bunny for that whole scenario. **


	62. Chapter 62 Skinny jeans

**Your gonna get lot of chapters now... which is good for you. :P so chap 60,61,62 and 63 to make up for lateness. XD Tomorrow or Tuesday I'll do any prompts as well and post Chapter 64 which is nearly done :) **

**Say hello to pervvy Prentiss :P :L **

Chapter 62- Skinny jeans

Prentiss stood there arms folded and mentally kicking herself and scolding herself at the same time. She was not supposed to _ever_ find Reid, the kid, attractive. It was weird. It was like fancying a sibling...

Right now she should probably not be staring at his behind in the tight-fitting jeans, although it was his fault for bending down. Even though she did wonder how he could actually bend in such tight fitting material, she didn't think it was even possible (but Reid was an exception to a lot of things, why not this?). Reid was looking through Garcia's DVD's and seeing whether there was anything which would please the most people in the room, which there probably wouldn't be as this was Garcia's house, and few people could match her childish and obscure taste. It was a good thing everyone had also brought their own, as it wasn't looking hopeful without them.

It was an off-day and the team were 'bonding' and today was a film day suggested by Garcia. As everyone else was lacking for any ideas which would satisfy the laziness of their after-case feeling. Although their tastes correlated quite well, nothing beat when they could sit down and forget about the cases. Even if it would take ten minutes to convince Morgan that they didn't need a film which would strongly remind them all of work...

But Prentiss was still distracted and thinking thoughts which would make Garcia chuckle and clap her hands in excitement and Morgan wolf-whistle. So Prentiss just looked at the DVD's she had brought for them this time. She usually brought the same ones on rotation as she didn't really own many, even though the team had given her a few to 'educate' her on the proper films which people needed to see at least once in her life. Well that was what Garcia had said about Lion King. Prentiss wasn't that fussed though anbout owning the films. She could always borrow them, or something.

Well at least thinking about the films was distracting her from stalking Reid's butt with her eyes. That would be awkward if anyone realised. However they were profilers and soon Prentiss was back to kind-of normal talking animatedly with JJ as she laughed about '_what Henry did today'_.

_Word count- _

**I have no idea. It's not really Reid-centric, even if it involves him. There were so many things I couldn't include cos I knew it wouldn't fit, plus the rating wouldn't approve of my crazy thoughts... **

**Eh, Please review XD**


	63. Chapter 63 Watching You Eat Is Cute!

**More jj-centric this one, but I had to write it once I improved by initial idea. I know I've done one slightly on the same idea. But I couldn't help JJ comparing. **

Chapter 63- watching you eat... is cute!

JJ couldn't stop watching Reid and Henry eat. She was really trying not to go 'Awww' at them both as they nibbled away at their cookies. Even though Reid was actually a grown man, she found this adorable. And even though Henry was her son she couldn't ignore that Reid was winning in the adorable completion when they were eating. It wasn't just the way they nibbled it was how Reid's eyes were shining (_almost glowing)_ at how pleased he was to be given a cookie.

To be honest she did still consider Reid a child, so of course he would get one. Even though the team had thought she was soft on Reid none of them could protest the glint in his eye and the pleasure at the food. It wasn't as if the fattening him up would do him any harm. If Garcia had problems hugging you tight enough you needed to gain a bit more weight.

Honestly, he was eating like a cute little fuzzy animal.

It was ridiculous how she hadn't noticed this before!

Maybe she couldn't really compare the cuteness of both of them. But the completion would probably be won by Henry, as he was a child. But Reid slept like a child still; she had had to share a room with the whole team and he sneezed in his sleep (_cute)_ and he nearly kicked Morgan whilst asleep. Which was really surprising and almost made him look like a puppy... Awww.

Maybe she would start a tally to see who would win by the end of the week...

_Word count- 262_

**If anyone wants cuteness and are a Sherlockian I advice reading Hugs by fantasybean **www . fanfiction s / 7924085 / 1 / Hugs as its amazing the ideas in the drabbles. Plus... nawww cute! I had to get that out. Soz.

Plz review!


	64. Chapter 64 In His Natural Habitat

**Sorry for the late update, I nearly fell asleep when I was about to write this (that's what school does). **

Chapter 64- in his natural habitat

Derek watched as Reid slowly made his way across to the coffee machine, slowly flicking his hair between his ear. Derek just watched this from leaning over his desk. He could tell what Reid was about to do, even before he even knew he was about to do it.

Derek knew this time was meant for coffee, as always at this time he went towards the coffee. So he was totally unsurprised when Reid leant towards the machine, already finding a cup and taking out the large pot of sugar on one shelf.

Nowadays Reid could almost count how long it would take Reid to get his coffee. He went on auto-pilot now, a few seconds for sorting what he would use. Waiting till the water boiled, pouring the water into the cup then placing in a large amount of sugar.

Then Reid would always walk to his desk and remove some sort of confectionary from his desk. However, on this occasion it had been taken so Reid sat there pouting (usually it would last until he was finished with his drink, which would be around five minutes) and then Reid would sort his paperwork out and would pout at whoever he knew had given him some of their own work.

Derek slowly stood up from where he was leaning and walked past to ruffle Pretty Boy's hair and place a little jibe about the sugar, or the lack of chocolate, and then Morgan's part was done and he could go back to work.

The good thing about this routine is that he knew that if Reid took a little while longer he had a headache, or a nightmare the night before and he could respond accordingly by placing tablets on the desk or taking him off to the side for a talk (maybe a hug depending how bad it had been, but he usually took the kid somewhere quieter for that, he did still have an image to keep up). Also, if Reid had taken a shorter amount of time Morgan knew that the day would be a lot brighter, because when their youngest was very happy the rest would follow suit.

_Word count-363_

**I hope you like XD**


	65. Chapter 65 Duck of Doom

Someone (Italian HOT chocolate) prompted me with rubber ducks which they like to throw at people... so this is for you XD

I have not done the throwing thing but I got this idea from a Johnlock drabble Hugs by fantasybean which is on (www . fanfiction s/ 7924085 /1/ Hugs) . This is one of the best things I have read recently- so go read it if possible!

Chapter 65- Duck

It was just Morgan and Reid who were there. It was supposed to be more of a group meet-up but in the end Garcia had a date with Kevin, well it wasn't it was a date, but Reid had no idea _what_ it was. JJ and Hotch had their sons to attend to. Prentiss was busy... and Reid wasn't sure she was talking about the cat this time, but he didn't really want to know. Rossi had managed to get out of it because the numbers were so low, and because he was Rossi and Rossi always got out of things if Hotch wasn't there to force him.

So Morgan and Reid were walking through the park on their way to the cinema to go see a film which they knew most of the others would not enjoy.

This was the point when Morgan absolutely freaked out and bolted.

He was already half way across the park before Reid had even realised anything was amiss.

Reid just stared around like the world had just gone _insane_, because Morgan was not afraid of anything! And even if he was he would not have run away like that... it was Morgan who teased Reid about being frightened of the dark.

Then Reid heard it and turned, breaking into laughter when he spotted the group of ducks beside the pond. He just thought they were _adorable_; maybe he should get a pet one _just_ for Morgan... that would be hilarious.

Reid wandered how the mighty Morgan could be afraid of a duck... maybe he had been chased by a _vicious human-eating _duck.

Even if Morgan was trying to run towards the cinema as fast as humanly possible Reid would probably think of a plan by the time he would reach him. He wandered what the others would say _if_ or _when_ they found out.

Well Reid would just have to go and ask.

_Word count- 320_


	66. Chapter 66 I'm sick, not a child!

This prompt was by Darkus Starlara, who wanted a sick Reid held hostage at Garcia's and some Morgan teasing at the end.

Chapter 66(love that number)- I'm sick not a child!

Reid could usually trick his team that he wasn't ill, or just complain so much that they would be forced to take him or get annoyed by him for _ages _and give up convincing him to stay home and rest_. _

But Hotch had decided that Reid wasn't allowed on the case or in work and he **had** to go stay with Garcia who was currently not allowing him to leave her apartment. Reid wasn't very pleased about that, but they had already left so he had no choice to argue with them.

And this was all because of the flu, some petty little illness which most of the population could just continue with and not get annoyed over. But Reid, not being similar to the population was sent home because Hotch had though he looked too similar to his son when he had the flu, all disorientated and adorable-eyed.

So Reid was stuck in her apartment, thinking it unwise to try and pick her lock or break a window to escape, because knowing Garcia she wouldn't let him out of her sight if he did that.

But Reid was already bored, having to sit there and wait until the rest of the BAU returned. And apparently it was an interesting one, and right now he needed a puzzle to distract himself with. Even though he had called asking if he could help- that hadn't ended well as Garcia had stolen all electrical devices which made the boredom so much worse. Reid had already read all of her books, watched the only films he knew he would like and re-read half of the books again just because he had nothing else to do.

By the time Garcia had returned Reid was fast asleep as she knew he would be if he had nothing to occupy his mind with. Garcia just tucked a blanket around his gangly form. Understanding completely why people thought he acted like a child.

By the time the case was over, Reid was over his flu, but he had still been shut in Garcia's home for much longer than he thought possible. Yes, some parts were fun but not all of it. The problem in this was Garcia had gone shopping for him, and as he had no choice Garcia had made him wear every outfit.

By the time he was allowed out Reid had just hugged the ground, grinning like an idiot, not even noticing Morgan and Garcia chattering overheard. It was lucky he was clueless about the 'child-Reid' photos as he probably wouldn't have been too pleased.

But he would find out soon enough- thanks to Morgan. But Reid wouldn't be annoyed at him for very long as he was checking up on the kid and finally allowing him out of this _prison_.

_Word count- 467_

_Reviews mean updates. _


	67. Chapter 67 Waking up

**Been a week folks. (Why DID I use FOLKS?!) Which is a shame but teachers don't seem to realise that giving you loads of homework on the first few weeks is a stupid idea. **

Chapter 67- Waking up ain't all that it used to be

Reid used to jump up at the ringing of his alarm, or Morgan hammering at his door.

Nowadays when his alarm went off he usually grumbled. Just _because_ he really wasn't good at waking up that early year after year. Okay, he was perfectly alright when he started but now his brain refused to go to bed as early. Plus he had things to do now. He had... he had more of a social life... which was the weirdest thought of all. Yes, the nerd had got himself a social life. How people would be surprised.

Once when Morgan had come to bang on his door to wake him up (because apparently Reid wouldn't get the message if Hotch just texted him). Which honestly, he probably wouldn't have. Reid just wouldn't want to answer the phone- _who_ would want to wake up that early. Especially when it was a case, it would be at the weirdest time possible. But Reid usually didn't complain. Well not that much anyway...

Reid shrieked as the banging started causing him to fall into a heap on the ground. A few seconds after, Morgan had flounced into his home with a key Reid regretted giving the man. Apparently Reid being almost tied up by bed-sheets was funny. Reid thought it was anything but. Plus, Morgan refused to help. Some day in the future he would have to get his revenge.

_Word count- 238_

**A really bad one here, but can I have some more prompts from ****_anyone_****. Just one word would do. And if I have no idea what it is, I apologise. **


	68. Chapter 68 Sleeping Over

**I'm so sorry for not updating but life was being a pain. Coursework, and camping (well training but it was kind of similar), and helping someone with coursework, some person annoying me online and my stupid email address not letting me log back onto Fanfiction. A real pain. I will stop complaining now and update for you... **

**This one is from seacat03 who wanted Reid, Jack and Henry**

Chapter 68- Sleeping Over

Reid got along quite well with both Jack and Henry; he had actually looked after both of them a few times. As JJ hadn't always been able to call her babysitter if they were getting back from a case. Although Hotch did prefer to get Reid over any possible sitter, as by the looks of it, Jack really liked him. (As well as the fact that Hotch didn't really trust anyone with his son, unless he knew them very well.)

But that was probably because he was considered the _fun_ and _interesting _one. Reid didn't mind looking after the children whenever it was needed, but this was the first time he had to look after both of them at once.

They were in JJ's house and both boys wanted Reid to blow something up, or burn something, or maybe a magic trick if it was an interesting one (as most boys wanted at this age). Reid automatically decided against burning anything; because yes, he had made fireworks for them, but he doubted JJ would be very pleased if he burnt her house down...

So he searched in the kitchen cupboards and looked intently at the light bulbs in one of the drawers, working out how strong it would be and whether or not it was suitable. Grinning he ushered both boys towards the microwave and placed the item inside. "So, this is a light bulb trick. But you can only do this when I'm here. Okay? Just like the fireworks," he stated.

"'Kay," Henry mumbled looking intently at the microwave, which he had probably never been so interested in his life.

"How far Spency?" Jack asked and grinned up at Reid.

Reid just laughed slightly and took a few steps back. "Well done Jack. You stand here okay?" he asked watching as the boys joined him. "And if it blows up... we would have to move out of the room. Got that?" he asked watching as they nodded.

Reid took a step forward and switched on the microwave looking at his watch as he did so. Then the bulb flashed and both boys squealed in delight. "Oooh," Henry squealed and Reid couldn't help himself from laughing along with the little boy.

Reid bent across and switched off the microwave and led the whining boys over to the sitting room where he placed the new _Spiderman_ into the player. "You two will have to get ready after this. But not after a cushion fort of course, and some of this," Reid explained and removed some small bars of chocolate from his bag, and placed one in front of each now-giddy child.

After the film had finished, making Jack pretend to be Peter Parker for quite a while longer, Reid finally ushered boys upstairs.

Reid couldn't stop but laugh as he led the two boys up to bed, watching Jack's imitations and Henry trying to copy them in his child-like manner.

Reid quickly looked around the room, pretending not to notice the small bar of chocolate still in Henry's small hand. JJ wouldn't be too pleased about that in their bedrooms, but Henry would probably end up falling asleep holding it (he had done that with a pear before...). Reid checked that the windows were shut tight and drew the curtains returning back to tucking the boys in. "Okay? I'll be in the guest room," Reid murmured as he pulled the duvet up Jack and went and tucked in Henry next to him.

JJ arrived back rather late that night and couldn't help herself from checking in on her boys. She smiled down as she looked at Jack snugly sleeping on the floor, knowing that it was good they both got on as Hotch wasn't back in town for another day. But before she got ready for sleep she sneaked into the guest bedroom and looked at Spencer who was fast asleep and still grinning. She couldn't help but muffle a chuckle as she saw a smudge of chocolate just below his lower lip.

_Word count- 673 _


	69. Chapter 69 Reid VS wall?

**This chapter makes no sense. Just warning you all. I had a weird stimulus, so... yeah. **

Chapter 69 (hehe)- Reid VS ... wall?

Reid never really got totally drunk, but they had been participating in a drinking game at the time, and Reid hadn't known any of the answers.

Morgan was just annoying everyone and being rather cuddly. Prentiss and JJ were slightly tipsy and Garcia had wandered off to go to sleep (they discovered her in the airing cabinet in the morning).

Rossi and Hotch were definitely tipsy, although they were hiding it well (well that was until Rossi fell over a chair and began to have an argument with it).

By this point they had all decided to put on the TV, as Prentiss and JJ had decided that they had to watch some Disney films (mainly for the bright colours). As Prentiss and JJ were both excitable at the moment they were watching intently and giggling as the characters interacted, responding like 5 year olds at all the right parts.

They even cried at the end, and proceeded to decide that _tangled_ is the best film ever made. Reid was still functioning at this point, and commented on every point which was unrealistic (most of it), this didn't last very long until he was threatened and decided to shut up before Prentiss actually killed him.

At that exact moment Rossi was giving the chair the silent treatment and glaring around the room every now and again at the other pieces of furniture.

Hotch was sitting there smiling at the foolishness of the rest of the group.

Morgan had decided that he should try and teach Reid how to walk in a straight line whilst he was drunk. They should have really known that wasn't the best idea, as Reid proceeded to trip and fall into the wall. Deciding to have a rather reasonable debate with the wall, until he realised that the wall wasn't replying...

By the morning everyone had woken up terribly hungover. Morgan was hugging the TV stand which made him blush and Reid had groaned and pointed at the wall. "I win!" he cried, causing everyone else to cringe.

Maybe next time they would go to the movies instead.

_Word count- 334_

**What the?**


	70. Chapter 70 Resuscitation

**This was one of my friends ideas. Oh and I warn you here mild **_**slash**_** so if you don't like that just skip this one. Okay?**

Chapter 70- Resuscitation

Morgan wasn't breathing and Reid just panicked quickly setting himself down beside the man. He called for Hotch quickly on his mobile and laid a hand on the large bloody cut on Morgan's forehead. Then he jumped into action, his training reminding him that Morgan wasn't really dead _yet_. Reid counted as he placed pressure on Morgan's chest and looked up to his friends face, tears making their way down his face. They had probably lost the UnSub now, but Reid would not run after them and leave Morgan like this. Even if he was breathing he still wouldn't.

Spencer lifted Morgan's chin and felt himself blush slightly as he breathed for Morgan. One of his closest friends. Reid backed away and started his other administrations hoping that Hotch would have understood his message, and not be annoyed by Reid swearing slightly down the line... Hopefully he would understand in between that and realise the _UnSub... Morgan... backup... blood..._ meant that Reid needed help, and fast. He wasn't a _proper_ doctor; he wasn't really sure if this was anything but training and would be the best action for him to do. Spencer hoped he wasn't breaking any bones right now. That would be bad.

Then Spencer moved back up to Morgan's mouth and breathed out deeply them moved away to take a breath and then moved back down. Doing the same thing again. Before he was able to move he felt a cold hand pressed to his back and could feel Morgan's movements. Then his brain caught up and he tried to escape the grip. _Oh... oh... he was kissing Morgan. This... THIS is awkward. _

Then he managed to pull himself away and looked at the dazed Morgan, who obviously had the concussion. Reid hoped that he would forget about this whole fiasco... He really hoped. "You kissed me!" he cried accusingly at Morgan.

Morgan just chuckled and his eyes shone in the dim light. "You started it," he stated enthusiastically, making Spencer now positive of the concussion.

Spencer just blushed slightly, feeling even worse for blushing at all. "I was resuscitating you," he stated and stared at his hands.

Morgan froze and frowned, which caused pain to cross his features as his forehead moved slightly. "Oh... I thought someone was kissing me. Natural instinct I suppose," Morgan murmured now looking rather awkward.

Reid sat there and frowned slightly. "Just make sure Garcia never finds out," Spencer murmured and looked at Morgan suspiciously.

Morgan, in his concussive stated decided that Garcia should know. Reid was sure both of them would hate the consequences in the morning...

_Word count- 436_

**You have no idea how easy this was to write. I suppose the adorable Dark Merlin and Morgana music helps a lot. Love it. **

**Review, prompts make me write more. **


	71. Chapter 71 Fort in the Snow

**This prompt is from Darkus Starlara who wanted Morgan and Reid building a fort in a police station as they get bored. I hope cell is American for Mobile. If not just pretend it is. 'Kay?**

Chapter 71- Fort in the snow

The whole team were currently stuck in some far-fetched town in the middle of a police station. The case was over and they had been packing up when the blizzard had hit. And that was yesterday morning. They weren't too pleased about it.

Garcia was probably panicking by now, not knowing what happened or why they weren't back yet. Although the snow was obvious. Apparently in this area they often got snowed in a lot, so there were always plenty of supplies to last over a month. They were glad of that little fact of course.

By mid-day today Reid had read every file, and book in the whole station, even if it was small he was sure that there should be more somewhere. Finally he gave up though after asking nearly everyone who was still stuck there.

Morgan had been doing a mix of sleeping, complaining or playing games on his cell until the battery had died. After his phone had died he decided that more complaining was in order, much to the annoyance of anyone in the hearing vicinity.

Hotch was going through everything that had been building up on his cell, even though he couldn't reply as they had no internet connection or cell service.

Prentiss and JJ were sitting off to one side, talking and gossiping, which the woman had been able to do for a few hours straight. Which surprised the others, who were very confused what subject they could really talk that long about. Well that was until Morgan had decided it was clothes, shoes or general gossip.

Rossi was still asleep on a sofa, as he had decided that he might as well do that or write. And as they didn't have a computer he liked the keyboard, or a typewriter he had decided the latter was out.

At eight, after they had all eaten some soup, the over-active Reid decided that they had to do something _fun_. And pretty quickly as they were in a small building and he was getting rather annoying right now.

Hotch had told Morgan to shut him up and that was what they were doing. Morgan was actually glad about it, being able do something to alleviate his boredom too. They were making a pillow fort, and it was going quite well, it was actually very warm inside. A lot warmer than the station anyway. At least this had calmed Reid down so he was no longer hoping on one foot because it seemed like a _fun_ thing to do...

Hotch was glad as it shut Reid up (who he was now sure was just like Jack). Prentiss and JJ just thought that it was cute, and decided they would sleep in there tonight as it would be a lot warmer. Plus, it would be just like they were sleeping over- not like they were snowed in. Morgan wasn't bored any more, and Reid had finally managed to fall asleep, as it was a lot warmer.

Rossi... well he wasn't very happy in the end. As someone had used all the cushions on the sofa and left him sitting on the floor.

_Word count- 525_

**I hope you liked that. **

**Review, whether to say what you thought, or to drop a prompt. **

**Hope you are all good. XD**


	72. Chapter 72 Gone Camping

**I kind of survived Maths GCSE... but only just. And that has now resulted in a sugar-crash from my energy drink consumption.**

**And I've having a difficult time deciding what I want to do for my A-levels. It's so0o0o0o0o0o0o0o confusing. **

Chapter 72- Gone Camping

Spencer Reid wasn't the kind of person who ever went camping. And he hated the idea.

Then he was there on a supposed team-building (Garcia thought of the most annoying things possible, which most of the time Reid hated).

As predicted Hotch sat his tent up in record time, followed closely behind by Morgan. Reid had decided that he would finish reading the instructions before he decided to set up the tent, wanting to make sure that he wouldn't embarrass himself. A full five minutes after Hotch and Morgan, Garcia had finished hers. Closely followed behind Garcia, JJ had leisurely put up her own tent, sitting down with a box of chocolates and sticking her tongue out at Emily who was yelling at the canvas spread on the floor.

A full twenty minutes later Emily had set up her tent, although it was crooked, she didn't really seem to care as she dived inside.

Almost an hour after Hotch had put up his tent Rossi had finally managed to complete his, after as much complaint as humanly possible ("I'm too old for this... Why did we rent one like this, I have a decently good one at home!").

Reid had finally begun his own tent at the first sign that it was becoming dark. He had grumbled and set it up in almost record time, much to the disbelief of everyone present.

Then Reid slowly climbed inside.

What happened next... well even the stoic Hotchner couldn't help but crack up.

Reid's tent wobbled and from inside they could hear "What was that?" Before anyone could answer Reid's whole tent seemed to tilt to the size as somehow their little genius hadn't made sure the land where he was putting it was flat. Then they heard Spencer shriek as his tent began to roll to the side.

Finally, when it had come to a standstill Reid was staring out of the opened door, looking slightly confused and very annoyed.

"I don't like camping."

_Word count- 332_

**I would really love prompts guys! I can't think of anything non-angsty!**

**Oops. I forgot to upload this... sorry!**


	73. Chapter 73 Pandemonium

**The Title is weird... but live with it :P**

Chapter 73- Pandemonium

Reid was confused.

There was something called The Reid Effect which everyone in the team knew still came into play when they were around small children sometimes and most dogs. Even though it had improved with the birth of Henry and Jack there was still a possibility that smaller children would cry at his presence (Reid said that was them tapping into the heightened emotions of the parents and not his fault). As well as that dogs generally trying to eat him, and there had been one occasion where Reid was shut in a cupboard until Morgan could collar the animal. That one probably hadn't been The Reid Effect and may just have been as a result of the owner being their UnSub and the dog deciding they were bad guys.

They now had discovered and Anti-Reid Effect, where every child in the entire room was attracted to the '_funny man who is a wizard_'.

Reid was just blushing as he looked over to where Morgan and Prentiss were talking to two of the people behind the desks about one of their past employees.

A few of the children (_mini Garcia's_) had decided that he should join in with dress up, colouring in and when they had got bored of both of these pushed him a ball-pit. Reid was tired by the time the interviews were over, knowing that Prentiss and/or Morgan would be doing something to make them longer to extend his angst.

"He should work with children," the woman on the till stated, smiling at Reid.

Reid tried not to look at Prentiss or Morgan, knowing that they would be laughing at him by the time they returned back to the precinct.

_Word count- 284_


	74. Chapter 74 Volcaloid

**I haven't updated for a while, which I am very sorry for. But I have been rather ill so it is not like I had much choice in the matter. Plus I'm 16 now. XD**

** This prompt was about Volcaloid, which I concluded to use the best songs (in my opinion) which are 'Dancing Samaria' and 'Ten Faced'. You don't need to really know what they are to understand the fic. **

Chapter 74- Volcaloid

There are really few things that really surprise the team still. Lots of little things everyday drive them to conclude these little instances are really not as insane as they seem. That was why when they saw Reid grinning broadly and emerging from Garcia's office they weren't really that bothered that much about it really.

But that little bout of normalcy stopped when Hotch headed into Garcia's personal office to tell her that the walls were too thin for her to really to be playing some random Japanese music that loud. Hotch was absolutely confused when he walked in to see Reid grinning at the screen, singing along fluently with the music. Hotch didn't want to think how much he would have needed to listen to it to know all the lines. "I didn't know you knew many languages," he muttered and looked at Reid as he imitated a dear in the headlines and hastily turned the music off.

Reid spun around, trying to look like he hadn't been playing on Garcia's computers whilst she was out of the room. "Research!" he squeaked trying to find a reasonable reason for what he was up to.

"I don't care what Garcia gets you into as long as next time can you keep it down," Hotch explained looking at the blushing younger man as he turned and left the room.

_Word count- 228_

**Have no idea what that was in the end...**

Please review


	75. Chapter 75 Caramelldansen

**You may need to watch one of these videos (just search Caramelldansen)**

Chapter 75- Caramelldansen

By now they are not very surprised about a few weird things which their co-workers get up to, but its one thing to see Garcia to be lying on the floor in her little office giggling hysterically to walking in on Reid...

Well the team were needed on a consult so they had to hunt down where Spencer had wandered off to. It was quite unusual for the man to not be nearby, either by his desk working or on his almost constant coffee run to the kitchen. Then they realised he was probably in with Garcia (Hotch had frightened him out of the room for a while because of the singing fiasco).

Then they walked in and their jaws almost dropped to the floor. "What the hell!" Morgan explained looking at Reid as he jumped imitating the ears over the head and Garcia as she did the same in his chair.

Reid, instead of freaking out just giggled and pointed at the screen. "Garcia, your becoming a bad influence," Hotch muttered more-or-less dragging the giddy Kid away from the weird music.

_Word count- 182_

**Not really sure whether that was good or not... **


	76. Chapter 76 Death by Door

**A prompt from 'Solaria daughter of Apollo' and they wanted Reid to get a black eye over something silly so here it is!**

**I am glad to say I have another Supermind's fic being done (two chapters down) as I got Season 7 of Supernatural and Criminal minds and watched them within a few days. (AAAAhhh awesome even if it impacted on actually sleeping!). **

Chapter 76- Death by door

No one could help hide their concern as they looked up to see Reid who they probably considered the member of the team they had always tried to protect, and he certainly seemed the most innocent. He was walking into the room with a black eye. It wasn't just the bruise which was concerning, it was his body language too. Closed off and... somewhat embarrassed?

Within the first minute the team had moved together, trying to plan what they should do. They hoped they would be able to find a way to get Reid to tell them what happened. If it was any scenarios they were thinking of he might not be too willing to do so. This wasn't an occurrence they ever wanted to see. Was Reid in a fight? Attacked? In an abusive relationship? Obviously Morgan was fuming, planning on personally killing the perpetrator of such an act even if it was against the law.

JJ was the first one to go up to him, tilting his head in her hands, and looking sadly at the dark mark. "What happened Spencer? You can tell us," she explained looking pleadingly into his eyes. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

Reid just blushed and took a step back which JJ just took as a bad sign and looked even more panicked. "I walked into a revolving door," he muttered. "I thought it went the other way," he whispered the blush spreading further up his face. "Apparently they don't all go clockwise..." he muttered folding his arms over his chest.

Morgan chuckled. It seemed he would have to kill a door... that was something he never thought he would have to do. EVER.

_Word Count- 290_

**That ended up much darker than first expected. Sorry if that was not what you wanted 'Solaria daughter of Apollo'. **

**I will get around to replying to all reviewers as soon as possible. **

**Please review and drop me a prompt if there is something you would like. XD**


	77. Chapter 77 The Alien List

**Inspired by Kyle XY which is for some reason currently on my watch list even though it ****_really isn't_**** my kind of thing... EVER. **

**Chapter 77- The Alien List**

There were a lot of different things which caused people in the team to think that their little Spencer wasn't 100% normal... or human half the time.

It was Morgan's idea to start a list of things that Reid did which showed he was an alien or some abbreviation. There was already quite a backlog of things he had done as they had known him for a long time. As much of what he had done was easily seen as strange.

For starters there was the fact that animals and small children often were freaked out about him being in their presence. Morgan had concluded this was because he obviously smelt alien for starters.

There was also the conundrum of Reid's brain. The nerd knew all. That was another mystery they wrote down anyway. There was also the fact that Reid, still with all this knowledge was one of the most socially inept person when they first met him. They concluded that was because that was really the first time he had met humans.

Over time the list had gradually grown...

As soon as Morgan had seen Reid cook he had put it down. It didn't taste like normal food, so he decided it was alien.

When Reid had shown how well he was able to drive Emily had told them that it was because it was so much easier than flying his craft.

Hotch barely joined in with their plans until he told them that Reid seemed to be able to communicate with his kitten with extreme accuracy.

As soon as Spencer returned to _wherever he was from_ Garcia would give him the list. Until then only the team knew he was really an alien sent to accumulate and learn how to use chopsticks.

_Word count- 295_

**Honestly have no idea... XD**


	78. Chapter 78 Sick

**It's been a while. I haven't really felt like updating. I think I'm loosing the love of it. I still love reading fanfiction though so will honestly try to get back into it much more in the summer. Sorry about all that. **

**Chapter 78- Sick **

It had been a while since Reid had been properly sick like this but even when he was he always managed to wonder into work on time (which was actually late for him). Every time he did this the team would immediately look concerned and try and force him to leave. He didn't ever take sick leave, and it wasn't very healthy. "You can take sick leave Reid, you don't have to work today," Hotch began by explaining and leaned over the barrier by his office looking down at his colleagues.

Reid shook his head, realising too late that it did nothing for his pounding headache which now seemed to be heading towards a full out migraine. "I'm keeping that time for when I'm well," he muttered and headed towards his desk noticing his pile of files was much smaller than normal, much less than what JJ had handed out which _never_ happened. Normally they handed him files, they _never_ took them. Looking around for proof he couldn't help but notice his colleagues were much larger. Suspicious.

A while later after he had finally finished all of his files Garcia suddenly swooped down whisking him away into her den and shoving him onto a pile of pillows which he didn't even know existed. He would have complained... but it was Garcia and the pillows were amazing.

_Word count- 226_

**No idea. Just don't ask. **

**Random thingy I'd say... that sentence was abominable. **


	79. Chapter 79 Accidental murder

**Chapter 79- Accidental murder**

Reid wasn't exactly the most innocent of people after everything he had seen over the span of his life. That's not to say he's some kind of serial killer or criminal. But then everyone has those tendencies…

Everyone was still quite confused about the fact that a barely awake Reid had just walked into work a pleasant (and somewhat disturbing) smile on his face. "Practical, and partially accidental murder," was his only proper explanation. Of course everyone else had totally been confused about what was going on; all demanding for Reid to tell them what he had actually been up to.

They were profilers but really, anyone was capable of murder weren't they?

In the end Spencer had burst into hysterical laughter furthermore confusing the team around him. After a while they had given up on him telling them straight what was going on and none-too-subtly Morgan walked over and picked up the little nerd and carried him away into his office.

"What do you mean by _accidental_ murder?" Derek demanded dropping Reid onto the sofa in his office and looking down at him in interest.

Spencer couldn't help but laugh. "It was keeping me up at night. You know. I wasn't really trying to kill it. But hey, it _was_ justifiable. Really Derek. Not like anyone would really mind much…" he trailed off looking with surprise up at Morgan.

"It was a cricket," he stated looking at Morgan's face with interest.

"Oh," Morgan muttered and sat heavily on the seat next to him. "Well, you have the skillset to murder someone and would probably see a way to make it justified in some way," Morgan explained.

Reid huffed.

**_Word Count- 279_**


	80. Chapter 80 Fear

Chapter 80- Fear

There were only a few, rather small things which Reid was really scared of in his life, even in this line of work. It made sense, in part, all the little things that the team had thought he was afraid of. His only prevailing and irrational fear is of the dark which only a few of the team actually knew about. Reid knows this is irrational but it's a fear that he's had for a while. Plus, that's what a fear is- something irrational and senseless. Well, with all the things that he had seen and experienced over the years it didn't really seem so irrational any more.

He knew at the beginning people (often small children and dogs) seemed to be afraid of him but he couldn't help that. It was his own minute feelings of reluctance which they were picking up on. He wasn't afraid of them, he just never liked being around them when he was younger.

The only thing Reid was really afraid of was being for once and for all truly alone in the world. It was such a plain thing to be really afraid of, but it made absolute sense...

He knew it would happen someday. His girlfriend had died, and he knew his friends would someday be overcome with the horrors of the job if he wasn't first. He knew it wouldn't be too long before his mother forgot him completely, he could only hope that someday that he wouldn't become the same as her too.

_Word count- 253_


	81. Chapter 81 Joy (Kittens)

Chapter 81-Joy (kittens)

He had never been so joyful in all of his life. To be surrounded by something so innocent and so pure. The team had probably seen him happy often, but not in such an extreme way, as he sat holding the ball of fur in one hand and watching it lick his knuckles. The last time they had been round his house there had been only one bundle of black fur... well now there were sis more and Reid couldn't help but be giddy.

There was a thing about kittens and the way they acted (Reid often compared them to toddlers) just making a mess and having fun and that was how he liked it actually. A little bit of naivety could go a long way towards purity. He couldn't understand Morgan's reluctance as he was handed one to hold, Garcia off to one side taking pictures and cooing slightly, a smile plastered on her face. Garcia probably adored them more than anyone did (apart from Henry and Reid of course). Garcia would love picking the little creatures up and handing them to people who seemed... well, not cat people.

There was an amazing picture nestled somewhere in her office of Rossi with a black kitten perched on his head merging in slightly with his hair. But when everyone would leave Reid would sit back and watch as they scrambled up his shelves imitating lemmings as they threw themselves towards him. The best moment would be when he would eventually arrive home from work to be met with a cacophony of 'mew's' and be clambered upon instantly. That was pure happiness in his simplest form.

_Word count- 275_


	82. Chapter 82- Son

Chapter 82- Son

JJ had always secretly thought that Reid would be the best father she would ever meet. Not that she was suggesting Will was not good at it, or Hotch for that matter. She just knew his children would be mini-genius's and they would adore him over everything else in this world. Even if he didn't used to be good with children when he was younger he had grown and changed a lot since then and they would do him good.

Garcia had also commented that it would definitely be the most adorable thing to see any child related to her boy genius. The hair, the glasses and the brain among many other things, and also the fact she really wanted to know Spencer himself when he was younger.

It was years later until this actually happened in real life, as everyone knew it would have to take a special kind of person to be able to compete with him. As soon as the team met the twins they all knew something extraordinary was about to happen. After a few years the little boys were soon following around their dad quoting from books and giggling hysterically, both of them flopping their brown hair across their eyes and peeking beneath identical pairs of glasses. When it had come to Halloween it had soon been revealed to be the best occasion for all involved just to come around to the Reid household to see one Spencer and two lookalikes... well Garcia was correct that they would be adorable.

_Word count- 255_


	83. Chapter 83- Problem?

**Prompt from omgnotagain who wanted Reid in a library or a book store.**

**Chapter title reminds me of Sherlock Holmes, don't dis. Oh... and I just used that word...**

Chapter 83- Problem?

They had never had this problem before, so it was quite hard for the group of profilers to even know what they were supposed to do. Before this Spencer didn't have to go to the library to find out information and send it back to them. He had taken everything he had needed and stayed there for three days barely retreating outside apart from taking a shower and changing. He'd been living off of caffeine which wasn't a good thing in anyone's mind.

By the end of the case they didn't even need him to arrest the UnSub so he was stuck in there for an extra day. By the time Morgan arrived to cat him off so they could all leave and go home he discovered that the Kid had created his own nest in one of the corners, surrounded by cushions and littered with various open books. It seemed that in-between helping with the case he had decided to start reading everything they had in the whole library. It seemed he had reached into the C section now and didn't look like he wanted to stop anytime soon. With one quick phone call Morgan convinced the girls to pack up all of his stuff and asked for the library assistant whether she would mind clearing it up as he would have to physically remove the man now.

Spencer really didn't like being hoisted up over one shoulder and carried away from the library and out into the sunlight which he hadn't seen for a few days grumbling about needing to finish what he was in the middle of.

_Word count- 270_

**Don't ask, really I'm listening to weird music obsessing over NCIS and have moved over to a different account (AbbyTemple on AO3). Also I began watching Glee which is honestly as far away from the crime genre I adore. Plus, I think I've read too much (staying up till 3am was not a good plan but England has a heat wave which is rare to have English weather with no rain every other day, or floods, or snow so it's colder the later you stay up and better the later you sleep in.)**

**xRuex**


End file.
